In The Shadows Part 1: Jedi Uprising
by Jacen200015
Summary: This is an AU version of the Star War Universe during TPM. The Sith rule the galaxy and the Jedi are believed to be extinct. The Jedi have in fact survived and are now making plans to bring back peace and justice to the galaxy. I made some revisions to th
1. 32 BBY The Jedi Have Returned

**In The Shadows Book 1: Jedi Uprising **

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and so do all his characters. Any characters created by Jude Watson and Dave Wolverton belong to them + any characters I created belong to me. **

**I am making no money off of this and I hope you enjoy this exciting adventure. **

**Author note 1: I would like to thank my three beta readers for the time and energy they put in to check my fic over and offer advice. I also would like to thank those who supported me in the writing of this first episode. **

**Author note 2: If you would like to be pmed when there are updates and/or for future episode updates then please let me know so that I can add you to my list. **

**Author note 3/bond/ means talking through bond. _Italics_ mean dreams, visions, and/or thoughts. **

__

**What if the Sith won the Great Sith war? **

Sidious and Maul bowed their heads, then slowly lifted them and looked toward Darth Bane. They stood up, straight and erect, and waited patiently.

**What if the blockade was the doing of the Jedi? **

"Master Jedi," Nute Gunray began. "Queen Misika wishes to speak to you."

**What if the Sith got to the Chosen One first? **

Maul returned with a gleeful crooked smile. "The boy has a midi-chlorian count over twenty thousand." /Master, is it possible that he is the Chosen One/

**What if…… **

/Release the destroyer droids./

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded suspiciously as he held the spoon ready to defend himself.

"It's the only way to do this." Garen answered calmly.

"I am Nemiraa, apprentice to Darth Milter. I have heard some interesting things about you," she told him.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Your padawan is growing up and you won't be able to keep him out of trouble forever."

"I am your padawan no longer. You may address me as Darth Redav," Obi-Wan replied coldly.

Maul cackled softly and looked at the anguished stricken padawan. "One down, one more to go. Prepare to die, Jedi, and follow your Master."

**In The Shadows Book 1: Jedi Uprising **

Should they resist—destroy them.

**Dramatis personae **

**Jedi: **

**Yoda - **Jedi Master. Head of the Jedi Council.

**Dooku - **Jedi Master. Former Master to Qui-Gon and former padawan to Yoda.

**Renton**** R'lya - **Jedi Master. Garen's Master.

**Qui-Gon Jinn -** Jedi Master. Obi-Wan's Master.

**Xanatos Crion Ortinc - **Jedi Knight. Bruck's Master. Former padawan of Qui-Gon.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi - **Jedi padawan. Qui-Gon's padawan.

**Garen Muln - **Jedi padawan. Renton R'lya's padawan.

**Bruck Chun - **Jedi Padawan. Xanatos' padawan.

**Kenshin - **Jedi initiate.

**Sith: **

**Darth Bane - **Sith Master. Head of the Sith council.

**Darth Sidious - **Maul's Master.

**Darth Maul - **Sidious' apprentice.

**Darth Cralash -** Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Nemiraa - **Apprentice to Darth Milter.

**Darth Milter - **Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. Master of Nemiraa

**Darth Runder - ** Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Darth Secrenosh - ** Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Darth Meltric - **Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Darth Meshan - ** Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Darth Mishane - ** Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human female)

**Darth Ronok - ** Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Darth Ribeous - **Sith Master. Sits on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Darth Milter - ** Sith Master Sits. on the Sith Council. (Human male)

**Darth Fraunel - **Sith Master Sits. on the Sith Council. (Human female)

**Darth Torsine -** Dead Sith Master

**Other: **

**Queen Misika - ** Queen of Naboo.

**Sio Bibble - **Governor.

**Nute Gunray - ** Viceroy of the Trade Federation.

**Panaka - ** Chief of security.

**Queen Amidala - ** Future Queen of Naboo

**Sabe - ** Queen Amidala's handmaiden.

**Watto - **Owner of Shmi and Anakin

**Shmi Skywalker - ** Anakin's mother

**Anakin Skywalker - ** Shmi's son.

J**ar Jar Binks - ** General and the Jedis' contact.

**Boss Nass - ** Leader of the Gungans.

**Places: **

**Coruscant - **Capital planet. Inner rim planet.

**Naboo - **In the outer rim.

**Theed - **Capital of Naboo.

**Geonosis - **Planet in the outer rim.

**Otoh Gunga - **Gungan city

**Tatooine - **In the Outer Rim.

**Mos Espa - **A town of Tatooine.

**Chapter 1 **

Striding into the council room, Darth Sidious and Darth Maul took their place in the middle of the semicircle of eleven council members. Darth Bane sat in the middle of the semicircle of councilors. On the Head of the Council's right Maul recognized Darth Cralash, Darth Runder, Darth Secrenosh, Darth Meltric, and Darth Meshan. On Darth Bane's left: Darth Mishane, Darth Ronok, Darth Ribeous, Darth Milter, and Darth Fraunel.

The room was dimly lit with no windows and only a skylight, to let light into the room. The council members sat in hard, black, elaborately carved seats. Eleven blood red, lit candles were behind the chairs, above every member's head creating a sinister feeling in the room. Two greenish candles that held some kind of red tint were on both sides of the large door. The walls were made of stone, and the ceiling and floor were carved, in black marble.

The Sith Temple was the tallest building on Coruscant with the chamber as the peak. Each council member wore long black cloaks and tunics, with all the edges on the cloak and tunics lined with dark red. Their hoods covered their faces so no one could see their expressions. Maul took a glance at their lightsabers that were hooked on the arms of the chairs, within easy reach should an enemy be suicidal enough to attempt an attack, or a lower Sith to be stupid enough to return after a failure. Maul shifted his feet in discomfort as the seconds dragged by.

Sidious and Maul bowed their heads, then slowly lifted them and looked toward Darth Bane. They stood up, straight and erect, and waited patiently.

"The Trade Federation have blockaded Naboo in an attempt to rebel against our regime. This outrage will not be tolerated," Darth Milter stated in his usual gruff manner Maul noted.

"You and your apprentice are to infiltrate the main control ship and arrest the Viceroy. Should they resist—destroy them. Complete this task quickly and kill anyone who gets in your way," Darth Meltric continued.

"You are to bring the Viceroy to us. We shall deal with them severely, making an example of them to all who may attempt to oppose us," Darth Mishane added.

"May the Darkness of the Force serve you well," Darth Bane finished.

Darth Sidious and Darth Maul clenched their hands into fists and crossed them in front of their chests, bowed to the council and left the room with a dark purpose.

The _Shadow Venger_ streaked through space to the blockade until it reached the Viceroy's main ship. "This is the _Shadow Venger_," Darth Sidious began as the image of a Neimoidian appeared before him. "We are here by the will of the Sith Council. You are to allow us to board and take us to the viceroy immediately," Darth Sidious commanded, menace dripping from each syllable.

The viceroy's aide, Teruk Gliamb, gulped and looked away for a second. "The Sith demand to board at once, Viceroy," he said nervously, attempting to gain even a small measure of calmness

Nute Gunray stayed quiet for a moment before ordering, "Let them come aboard," before walking to a private part of the bridge.

The aide turned back to the view screen. "We will open the ship bay door at once," he assured them, trembling with fear.

Darth Sidious gave a low growl and switched the transmission off with a furious click.

"This will be too easy," Maul said derisively, looking at his Master out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmph. I expected even a little resistance from them. They must have realized what a mistake they made when they formed a blockade around Naboo. These…beasts are too stupid to be anything but pathetic," Darth Sidious said, an undercurrent of disgust in his voice.

"We will crush them easily if they try to resist, Master."

"That we will, my apprentice. That we will." Twin, malicious smiles crept up the two Siths' faces as the ship flew into the landing bay.

A few minutes later Darth Sidious and Darth Maul stepped off the ship's ramp, into the hangar bay. "There is no one in sight, Master." The hanger bay was an average size and held boxes of supplies that lined the walls. Two other ships were docked inside the hanger where small droids were busily working. One of the ships had a silver hose and pump plugged into its fuel canister and was in the process of being pumped with fuel. A small group of workers were off on one side labeling and catering the supplies to the proper storage compartments, not caring that a ship had just landed.

"The fools think they can hide." Darth Sidious snorted in distaste. "Well they won't remain hidden for long." Giving a low growl, the two Sith began to walk swiftly toward the exit of the bay.

As they walked, two human males walked into the hanger bay and approached them. "We are here to escort you to the viceroy," the older man told them.

/He is very rude Master; shall I slice him into pieces/ __

__

/Not yet…first he will lead us to the viceroy. Then, my apprentice, you may do what you wish with him./

The four walked through a maze of hallways and soon entered a large, bare room. "Is this the Viceroy's idea of a joke?" Maul demanded when he saw that the Viceroy was not in the room. The Sith glared at the two men that had turned around, and were now looking them in the eye.

"You will take us to the viceroy—NOW!" Darth Sidious shouted, but the two men stood their ground and did not move, not even slightly cowed by the anger in the Sith Master's voice.

/Master, we should kill these men and find the Viceroy ourselves/

Before Darth Sidious could answer his apprentice, the tall man spoke. "I don't believe we have introduced ourselves. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Xanatos." He indicated the dark-haired, younger man that stood beside him.

/Now he introduces himself and his companion./ Darth Maul snorted through his Master/apprentice bond. His Master remained silent. /Master/ he queried as he felt the anger radiating from Sidious, directed toward Qui-Gon and Xanatos. /What is it Master/

/They are Jedi./

/But I thought they were extinct/

/Not any more, it seems, but that can be easily remedied./

Qui-Gon and Xanatos took a quick glance at each other and nodded their heads. Sidious and Maul ignited their lightsabers, as two lightsabers sprang into Qui-Gon and Xanatos' hands from behind a box next to a wall. "Die Jedi!" Sidious cried angrily, and struck the first blow.

Qui-Gon parried and knocked the vicious slash away from his body with his own lightsaber, letting the Force flow through him. Sidious swung his lightsaber at Qui-Gon's feet while Maul attacked the younger Jedi furiously, not letting Xanatos get a chance to attack and kept him on the defensive.

Qui-Gon jumped and flipped over the Sith's back and swung at his back. Sidious swung around, blocking the blow that would have bisected him in two.

The sound of lightsabers clashing echoed in the chamber as the Jedi battled the Sith. Back and forth they fought, never changing opponents as they passed by each other.

As the battle continued the Sith were unaware that someone was watching the battle.

Obi-wan watched the battle on the hidden security camera from the bridge as he patiently waited for his Master's orders.

/Padawan/

/Yes, Master/

/Release the destroyer droids./

/Master, can I just come and help you instead/

/Padawan, we are not going to kill them. You know that is not part of the plan./ Qui-Gon reprimanded him.

/I know but---/

/Just release the droids./ Qui-Gon sent gently.

/Yes Master, they should be there in less than five minutes./ Obi-Wan replied in submission.

/Good, see you in a little while./ With that said Qui-Gon began to concentrate fully on the duel.

The destroyer droids rolled down the corridor and into the room the Jedi were in, their arrival distracting Xanatos for a split-second causing Maul's lightsaber to graze his shoulder. _That was too close, _Xanatos thought to himself as he rolled away from Maul's downward slash and ran up under a beam designated for the next part of the plan and jumped.

Qui-Gon delivered a powerful stroke at Sidious causing the Sith to stumble backwards against the wall and, avoiding a swing from an irritated Maul, jumped up to an overhead beam.

Sidious was just about to go after him when he heard the sound of the destroyer droids coming up behind him. Sidious mumbled harsh words about the Jedi and then called for Maul. /We must leave/ He called through their bond just as the droids opened fire.

Maul glared up at the beam behind which the Jedi he had been fighting had sought refuge. "Do you think you can honestly hide up there?" He sneered in disgust. He was about to jump up to the beam but stopped when he spotted the destroyer droids out of the corner of his eye. Growling in rage, Maul ran at the older Jedi who had just Force pushed his Master and swung his blade at the Jedi. The tall Jedi avoided him and joined his companion near the top of the ceiling.

Sidious recovered from his impact on the wall just in time to begin blocking blasterbolts. As he blocked each shot, Sidious counted ten destroyer droids.

"There are too many of them!" Maul yelled as he felt a bolt whiz past his ear. "When I get my hands on those Jedi---"

"Obviously, we must leave and inform the council about the return of the Jedi." Sidious shot back, interrupting Maul. With a burst of speed they ran past the destroyer droids and back to their ship. Maul winced as a bolt grazed his leg, with each blaster bolt that was fired at him his anger grew. "I will rip those filthy, cowardly Jedi apart, piece by piece!" He swore to his Master as they ran down the corridor.

"So will I, my apprentice, so will I." Reaching their ship, they boarded and left to meet with the Sith Council.

Qui-Gon and Xanatos lowered themselves back down to the floor with the Force and relaxed. "They were stronger then I suspected they would be," Xanatos remarked as he held his right hand against the grazed part of his left shoulder.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Do you remember nothing I have taught you?" he asked a little harshly, the battle catching up with him. "The Sith are not to be underestimated."

Xanatos hung his head, his cheeks burning. "I'm sorry, Master. I should have held your teachings closer."

Qui-Gon smiled and put his hand on Xanatos' uninjured shoulder. "You were a good padawan, Xanatos. I know that regardless if you forget what I have taught you and instead follow what you think is right, you will learn from your mistakes and continue to grow in knowledge and understanding."

Xanatos looked up at Qui-Gon and smiled. "Thank you, Master Qui-Gon, for having faith in me."

Qui-Gon began to reply when his comlink beeped. "Yes," Qui-Gon said into the comlink's speaking end.

"Master Jedi," Nute Gunray began. "Queen Misika wishes to speak to you."

"We will be right there," Qui-Gon replied and turned off the comlink. "We had best be moving." Xanatos nodded once in agreement and followed Qui-Gon to the command center.

Obi-Wan looked up from his workstation as he sensed Qui-Gon and Xanatos enter the command center. Obi-Wan stood before his Master, bowing his head in respect and murmured, "Master. Knight Crion."

Glancing around and failing to see his former Master, Qui-Gon asked, "Where is Master Dooku?"

"Master Dooku chased the Sith ship into hyperspace and reported that he will be returning to the Mountain Temple," Qui-Gon's current padawan reported dutifully.

Qui-Gon nodded his head in understanding. "Good; everything is going as planned. Xanatos—take care of your shoulder. We will wait for your return before contacting Master Yoda." Xanatos nodded in acknowledgement and left to tend to his injury.

Obi-Wan followed his Master to the viewscreen where the image of Queen Misika in her ceremonial robes sitting on her throne appeared. Three handmaidens, all whom wore crimson robes with hoods covering their faces, surrounded her. Her face looked serene but a little haggard.

"Jedi, your presence here is understandable, and we thank you for your efforts to assist," she said in a commanding voice without preamble. "However, for the safety of my people, I ask you to withdraw."

"I understand your concern in this matter," Qui-Gon began but any further comment was cut off as the ruler of the Naboo continued.

"Then you understand why I am telling you to leave our system."

"Yes, we—"

"Then you will leave now?" Queen Misika asked, as if to reassure herself.

Obi-Wan gave a small frown. /Master, do you think she suspects/

/I hope not; I have an idea./ "Your Highness, I assure you that we won't stay longer then necess--" again, he was cut off before he finished.

"You have one hour to leave our planet." With one last look, that Obi-Wan suspected—rather irrelevantly—he would have seen often as a child had he grown up with his mother, she ended the transmission.

Obi-Wan shook his head, not looking at his Master. "This is not going as planned," he remarked. "She agreed to let us work here, on Naboo, as long as the protection of her people and herself was guaranteed. Why would she back out now unless she knows that the Sith were here?"

Qui-Gon turned to look at his padawan. "They have been under the control of the Sith for so long that they mistrust many—even those who offer aid." He paused, as he thought a bit. "It is understandable that Queen Misika acts cautiously; however, at times, being too cautious can be dangerous. She will do what she believes is best for her people."

Obi-Wan nodded his head as he absorbed this information. "I understand."

Qui-Gon gave him a smile. "Good." He turned to look out the viewport and said, as an afterthought, "You will make a fine Jedi Knight someday."

Xanatos came back into the command center and walked up to where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood. "How did the communication with Queen Misika go?"

Qui-Gon turned to look at Xanatos. "She wishes us to leave."

Xanatos pressed his lips together in a tight line, knowing that if they didn't do something to ease the Queen's discomfort, the carefully made plan would fail. Together, the three Jedi walked into a private room and turned on a graphic communication line with Master Yoda.

The image of Yoda appeared in front of them and they gave a small bow of respect. "Report," Yoda commanded them.

"Master Yoda," Xanatos began. "Master Qui-Gon and I faced off the Sith and let them escape. Master Dooku went after them and made sure that they went into hyperspace."

Qui-Gon continued, "The plan is going smoothly. However…, Queen Misika is beginning to have doubts and wishes us to leave the system."

Yoda twitched his ears and looked thoughtfully at each of them. "Expected, this was. Back up plan, we have. Padawan Kenobi—made contact with General Binks, have you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda, I have." Obi-Wan responded quickly.

"Go to the planet you three will, and meet with General Binks in the swamp, you shall. Obi-Wan, the meeting place, arrange with him. To Geonosis and await further instructions, you shall tell Viceroy Gunray to go. May the Force be with you," he finished and closed the line.

"I shall arrange the meeting with General Binks," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Qui-Gon nodded his head distractedly for his padawan's benefit. "We will be along shortly," he replied, sensing that Xanatos was disturbed about something.

Obi-Wan bowed. "Yes, Master," he murmured, then left.

When they were alone Qui-Gon went to stand in front of Xanatos. "What is it?"

Xanatos looked at his former Master, his brow creased in thought. "I'm not sure," he said, hesitation making his voice soft. "I feel as if something dark is going to happen—something elusive."

Qui-Gon laid a hand on Xanatos' shoulder. "Whatever it is, the Force will reveal it to us. Remember, keep your concentration…"

"…here and now where it belongs," Xanatos finished with a crooked smile.

Qui-Gon smiled at Xanatos. "We should join Obi-Wan before he begins to worry."

Xanatos, feeling more settled, followed Qui-Gon out of the room.

The _Shadow Venger_ blasted off into hyperspace, leaving the Jedi starfighter behind in a white streak. "The council will not be pleased," Maul remarked as he looked at his fuming Master who was sitting in the pilot's seat.

Sidious did not say a word as he made contact with the Sith council. The eleven Sith council members appeared on the viewscreen and Sidious and Maul bowed their heads in respect, waiting. "Give us your report," Darth Mishane commanded.

"Masters, the mission failed," Sidious began.

Darth Bane's temper shot up horrendously as he glared at the two, causing Sidious to lose his courage for a moment and swallow. "FAILED!" Darth Bane roared. "Sith never fail in a mission! Explain yourselves quickly before I decide to wash my hands of you!"

Sidious pushed his momentary fear aside and stood his ground as he explained. "We encountered two Jedi," he began.

"JEDI," Meshan sneered. "The Jedi have been extinct for a millennia!"

Maul gave a grunt. "You mean they should have been extinct for a millennia," he stated impudently.

Meshan looked like he was ready to explode at Maul's remark.

"Also," Maul continued. "My Master neglected to mention that we were chased by another Jedi as well."

/That is enough, Maul/ Sidious reprimanded his apprentice through their bond.

"Sidious, restrain your apprentice, before his mouth gets him killed." Darth Bane commanded the other Master, glaring at the offending apprentice.

Maul fell silent and lowered his head as he felt his Master's displeasure through their bond.

Seeing that Maul was properly—if temporarily—silenced, Darth Bane continued. "This turn of events is unexpected but will soon be remedied. Darth Sidious, you and your apprentice are to head for Tatooine to investigate a disturbance in the Force. If you encounter any Jedi eliminate them! Once you find the source of the disturbance report back to us. Should you fail us again it will be for the last time!" Darth Bane finished sharply.

"As you wish, Masters," Sidious responded as the Sith Council cut the transmission.

Sidious turned to look at his apprentice who was still mulling over the reprimand his Master had given him. "Be sure you learn this lesson well," the Master told his apprentice around a snarl as he looked back to the console and set a course to Tatooine.


	2. 32 BBY A Struggle Begins To Intensify

**Chapter 2 **

The _Shadow Venger_ landed in the outskirts of Mos Espa a few days later. Sidious and Maul descended the ramp with their black hoods covering their faces, menace clinging to their aura. "I feel a strong Force presence in the town, Master," Maul commented as he stretched out with the Dark Side of the Force.

Sidious nodded once. "I feel it as well, my apprentice."

"Do you think it is a Jedi?" Maul asked, his eagerness to confront a Jedi evident in his voice.

Sidious felt for the source and smirked. "No." They entered Mos Espa and continued to follow the source. The people in the streets, knowing the evil power the Sith possessed, trembled as they passed. Maul reveled in the peoples' fear of them, enjoying their frightened expressions.

Soon they entered the slave quarters and Maul followed his Master to an unremarkable door. Sidious banged on it heavily. "You will open up and cooperate with us!" he commanded as he waited for someone to open the door. He heard shuffling inside the dwelling as the person inside moved to open the door.

The door opened, and a worn woman looked out, her gaze wary. Shmi's eyes widened at the sight of the Sith and she backed up, letting the Dark ones through, but blocking the entrance to Anakin's room. "What can I do for you," she asked as calmly as she could.

Maul's eyes flashed as he approached her. "Do what we tell you, slave," he responded, sneering the last word.

Sidious felt for any other presences in the dwelling and found a sleeping being, in the room behind the woman that was admitting the strong force presence they had felt. "Maul, get a midi-chlorian count of the person in the room behind her." Maul nodded in response and entered the bedroom, pushing Shmi aside to do so.

Maul returned with a gleeful crooked smile. "The boy has a midi-chlorian count over twenty thousand." /Master, is it possible that he is the Chosen One/

/Indeed it is, my apprentice./

Sidious looked at Shmi. "Who owns you and the boy?" he asked gruffly.

"He will not sell my son to you Sith." Shmi responded, her eyes glaring at them. "My son will remain here. He does not belong with the Sith or the Jedi."

Yellow eyes gleaming with hate, Maul raised his hand and slowly Force choked her. "You will answer my Master!"

Shmi clutched at her throat as she struggled to breath. "W..Watto." She replied, as Maul released his hold. Drawing in a haggard breath she continued. "Watto. He has a small parts shop not far from here."

Sidious ignited his lightsaber and approached her. "You have been very helpful." His smile was cruel. "However, you will be most helpful dead!" he finished.

Something sparked in Shmi's eyes and in one swift movement, a silver thin knife was pulled out from a secret pocket in her skirt and she lashed out at the Sith. "You will not take him!" She shouted, ducking as a red blade slashed at her head.

Force pushing her into the wall, Sidious stormed up to her and plunged his lightsaber into her heart, killing her instantly. Deactivating his lightsaber, Sidious started toward the door. "Maul, stay here and watch the boy while I take care of Watto."

"Yes, Master, but what should I do if the boy finds his mother dead? Should I stay out of sight?"

Sidious looked straight at his apprentice. "Hopefully, his mother did not tell him anything about the Sith. When he wakes, act as if you were injured in trying to fight a Jedi that was coming to kill his mother and him."

"Master, I'm not injured," Maul said, belatedly realizing what a stupid thing it was to say.

Not more than a second passed after Maul had spoken before his Master reactivated his lightsaber and gave Maul a few injuries to his leg and a gash in his side. "Now you are," Sidious stated coldly as he left the dwelling.

Maul gaped as his Master left and gasped as a sharp pain coursed through his body. Not only had his Master given him outside injuries, but Sidious had also used the Force to strain Maul's muscles in his left arm. "I should have kept my mouth shut," he muttered to himself. He looked around and began to make the scene more realistic for when the boy woke up.

Sidious soon came to Watto's shop and entered. A pudgy blue creature greeted him, a sly smile on his face. "How can-a I help you?" he asked.

Sidious eyed him closely. "Are you Watto, the owner of the slaves in the slave quarter dwelling number 657345?"

"You mean Shmi and Anakin Skywalker, yeah they're mine. Why?"

Sidious eyes flashed in irritation. _I hate Toydarians_, he decided, disgusted. Without saying a word Sidious took out his lightsaber and ignited it. "Give me the device to disable the boy's transmitter and transfer his ownership to me," he commanded, his impatience rising dangerously.

"I don'a care if you are Sith—you are not getting' Ani, he is worth much to me," Watto spoke defiantly.

Sidious gave a crooked smile as an evil—yet simple—plan developed in his mind. "I can give you the power of the Sith and with it, anything you desire is yours—power, wealth…"

Watto spat in disgust. "I don'a trust Sith. Little Ani is not for sale." He turned to fly off, but the Sith grabbed one of his wings and yanked down hard.

Giving a cry of pain, Watto struggled to get free from the Sith's grip. "Letta me go, I'm under orders."

"Orders? What orders?" Sidious asked, releasing Watto from his grip.

Watto flew behind the counter and continued. I am only looking out for him till his real Master returns. Ani doesn't hav'a transmitter.

Sensing the truth in Watto's words, Sidious growled in irritation. "Where is his Master now?"

Picking up a broken part, Watto began fiddling with it. "I dunno."

Sidious reached across the counter and grabbed the Toydorian around the neck, pulled him over the counter, and shook him hard. "You worthless piece of scum." He hissed and then threw him into a pile of broken droids, knocking Watto out.

Sidious gave a cold smile as he looked at the prone form of Watto. "You may be of use later." Chuckling, he walked away.

Anakin rubbed his eyes and opened them as he stretched out on his bed. Glancing at his chrono, he groaned. _Watto's not going to be happy that I'm late_, he thought as he flew off his bed and brushed over his hair quickly with his hand. A sudden thought struck him as odd and he headed for the door. _Why didn't mom wake me up?_ He wondered. Anakin gulped down a sudden unease that something was wrong as he opened the door and left the bedroom.

He had not gone more then five steps when he stopped in his tracks and stared in horror at what he saw.

The workbench, tools and furniture lay in disarray. Slash marks marked the table, chairs and walls and on the floor lay his mother. Running quickly to her side, he felt for a pulse. When he felt none, he began to panic. "Mom," he cried, lifting her still form slightly off the ground and letting her head rest on his lap. "Mom, please wake up," he pleaded with tears streaming down his cheeks. He stroked her face with his figures and began to sob. "No…no," he shook his head in denial, "you can't be dead."

With every minute that passed, Anakin's pain grew until he felt like he would explode. Anger and bitterness filled heart at whoever had killed his mother. Laying her back on the floor, he went to find a blanket to place over her body, wondering what he should do.

Hearing a moaning sound, he cautiously entered the kitchen and saw, against the wall, a partly slumped form. He crept forward slowly, grabbing a wooden spoon on the way. "Who are you?" Anakin demanded suspiciously as he held the spoon ready to defend himself.

The figure lifted his tattooed head, "I am Maul. I…" he grimaced in pain as he shifted a tiny bit, "I was following someone who claimed he was a Jedi." He held his side as pain shot through his side and his lips released a groan. "He came into this dwelling and I listened in on what was said. He wanted to kill you, but your mother got in the way. The Jedi kept saying something about how 'the Chosen One must be destroyed'. I rushed into where the so-called Jedi was, just as he killed your mother."

Maul gave another groan. "We fought a furious battle but he was too strong…I did manage to get him far away from you, but he said that he would be back to complete his mission."

Anakin frowned, his brow crinkling. "My mother said not to trust the Sith."

Maul shook his head from side to side. "She did not know anything about the Sith—she only told you rumors that the 'Jedi' spread."

Anakin's eyes darkened with anger and heartache as he saw his mother's broken body in his mind. "What do I do now?"

"If you come with me and my mentor, we shall make sure you are trained so that you can destroy your mother's murderer," Maul offered as he struggled to stand.

Anakin dropped the spoon and helped Maul to his feet. "I will join the Sith," the nine-year-old vowed. "I will find my mom's murderer."

A robed and hooded figure followed the Sith apprentice and boy from several feet away, keeping his presence cloaked and out of sight as possible.

/Master/ the figure sent through a training bond/even if we get him away from the Sith, there is no telling what lies they have already implanted in his young mind./

/We must do the best we can./

/We cannot force him to go with us, Master./

/I know, that is why you are going to talk to him while I take care of the Sith Master/

/What if he refuses to accept what I say/

/Then we leave./

/Master, I don't understand. Why is this boy so important that we should risk being revealed? How will it benefit us/

Garen's Master remained silent as he contemplated the same question that had been going through his own mind. Knowing now was not the time, he pushed his questions aside and prepared to confront the Sith Master at the ship.  
/Just do what I told you to do, I am already at the Sith's ship and I need to focus on what is going to happen here./

/Yes, Master. May the Force be with You./

/And with you, my padawan./

Sidious approached the ship, a small, smug smile on his face. _This is going better than planned_, he thought. His musings were cut short when he sensed a Jedi somewhere near the ship.

Sidious growled and sneered, "Come out Jedi! I know you're there."

A Bothan stood under the ramp after coming out of a quick and refreshing meditation. "As did I."

This answer puzzled Sidious long enough for Reton R'lya to ignite his green lightsaber and commence the duel.

Garen waited until they were far away enough from Mos Espa but the right distance away from the ship. Throwing off his robe, he uncloaked his presence and ignited his dark blue lightsaber.

Startled by the sudden appearance of a Jedi that he had not sensed, Maul turned around and ignited his own lightsaber, not hindered in his reaction.

Anakin walked a few feet away without Maul before he heard the snap-hiss of lightsabers. He turned around and saw Maul battling a Jedi.

Maul swung at the young Jedi's neck. Garen blocked and pushed his lightsaber against Maul's. At the same time he gave a powerful Force push and hurled Maul five feet away.

Maul struggled to stand, but fell again with a grunt as pain shot up his right leg and his side wound became noticeable again.

Garen deactivated his lightsaber and walked over to Anakin who was backing away in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Garen said gently.

"Why should I trust you? Your kind killed my mother. How do I know that you are not the one who killed her? Or that you plan to kill me?" Anakin blurted out, pain and anger in his tone.

Garen glanced at Maul, whose lips were curled into a snarl, then back at the boy. "You don't," the padawan admitted.

Anakin nodded his head. "Right, so leave us alone!" he commanded, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Garen looked at the boy, sensing the fear in him. "Look, I'll give you my lightsaber to prove that I am trustworthy," he said as he placed his lightsaber on the ground and rolled it to Anakin.

Anakin stooped down cautiously to pick it up, barely taking his eyes from Garen. The boy stood with the lightsaber in his hand and examined it a moment before looking up again. "I still don't trust you," he stated matter-of-factly as he looked at the Jedi.

Garen gave an inaudible sigh. "What can I do to earn your trust?"

Anakin thought for a few moments. "Leave and if you come anywhere near our ship before or during take off then that will mean I can't trust you."

"If that is what it will take, then I will do so," Garen replied as he turned and began to walk away.

/Master, I have done all I can. I will wait at our ship and prepare it for take-off./

/Understood padawan./

Once Garen was out of his sight Anakin ran over to Maul and helped him to his feet. "Are you ok?"

Maul ignored the question and the throbbing of his leg and side. _Pain is merely an annoyance to a Sith_, he reminded himself harshly. "What do you plan to do with the Jedi's lightsaber?" he asked instead.

Anakin looked at the lightsaber that was in his hand. "I'll hang on to it. You'll let me keep it won't you?" Anakin asked hopefully.

Maul mentally debated about whether he should be concerned. _A lightsaber won't harm anything_, he mentally rebuked himself as he shoved the thought aside. "I see no harm in it," he grunted.

Anakin gave a delighted smile as they continued on their way to the ship.

Sidious managed to put the Bothan Jedi on the defensive and began to press his attacks.

Reton R'lya rolled and swung at Sidious' side. Sidious blocked only to have Reton R'lya jump over his head. Sidious turned quickly and Force pushed the Jedi into the side of the ship. Dazed, Reton R'lya barely missed being skewered by the Sith's red blade as Sidious lunged forward with a sudden thrust.

"Give it up Jedi," Sidious sneered mockingly. "Your powers are no match for mine."

/Master, I have done all I can. I will wait at our ship and prepare it for take off./

/Understood padawan./

Reton R'lya stumbled, but recovered just in time to meet lighting bolts that was fired from Sidious' fingertips with his lightsaber.

While the Jedi used his lightsaber to block the lightening bolts, Sidious was using the Force to billow particles of sand and fling it at Reton R'lya's face.

Reton R'lya began to use the Force to shield himself from the sand particles, but in doing so lost his concentration. Lighting hit him in the shoulder, causing the Jedi to fall to the ground withering in agony. Sidious gave a satisfied smirk as he poured deadly amounts of lightning into the prone Jedi. Sidious stopped after a few minutes and walked over to the crumpled, but still breathing Jedi. "Now you die." Sidious declared as he plunged his lightsaber into Reton R'lya's body and pierced the Jedi's heart.

Anakin and Maul arrived at the ship just in time to see Sidious strike down a Jedi. Anakin turned to look at Maul with a questioning look, his eyes wide with uncertainty.

"It seems someone didn't keep his promise and got his Master to do his dirty work for him," Maul said as they walked up to the dark Master. "Anakin, this is my Master, Darth Sidious," Maul said, his voice boastful.

Sidious studied Anakin closely for a few moments before speaking to his apprentice. /Maul, take the boy to his cabin and get him something to eat. Once you are done I command your presence./

/Yes, Master./

"Come Anakin," Maul said. "I am sure you are tired and hungry after what happened today."

Anakin nodded his head in agreement and followed Maul into the ship.

Sidious followed right behind them and started toward the cockpit to take off and head to Coruscant.

Garen reached the hangar only to stumble and fall. He clutched his head in agony as he bent toward the ground. He felt his training bond with his Master be severed in a single, terrible jolt. "NOOOOO!" He cried out in anguish as his Master, his mentor, his father, became one with the Force. Garen remained on the ground sobbing, not caring that people were giving him strange looks.

After Maul had left, Anakin sat down on a chair in front of a small table. He almost gaped at what Maul had given him to eat. A slab of roasted Bantha meat was on a platter in the middle of the table and broiled fish eggs in a small bowl were nearby. To the side were brown mushroom gravy, a bowl of pallies, a plate of Shaak meat, a pitcher of Bantha milk, a pitcher of juri juice, a glass of water, and a bowl of a clear, jelly like substance that he didn't recognize.

"This is what they eat? Wizard," he said as he took his plate and began to serve himself.

Maul strode into his Master's cabin, ignoring his still throbbing leg and aching side. He found his Master standing in the middle of the room waiting for him.

"Report!" Sidious ordered.

"My Master," Maul began after he gave a small bow. "On our way to the ship we encountered a Jedi apprentice. I fought him but, because of my previous injury, was unable to defeat him at once and he began to talk to the boy. They made an agreement then the apprentice left. I...I did not kill him for several reasons. One it would have strengthened what the Jedi apprentice had told Anakin and it would have made Anakin suspicious if I had attacked the Jedi apprentice without a cause. When we arrived at the ship I told him that the Jedi apprentice had broken the agreement by sending his Master to fight. By doing that he now believes that the Jedi are liars."

Sidious scowled menacingly at Maul's report. "The Sith council will not like this."

"Master, we do not need to tell them that the apprentice was not killed. I could alter the report so that it appears he is dead," Maul stated quickly.

"The council is not so easy to deceive, my apprentice. As cunning as your idea is, it will be a disadvantage to us if the Sith council ever found us out. We are already held in disgrace by the Council when we had failed in our most recent assignment." The Sith Master snarled in disgust.

"Then I ask you to let me tell the council of my failure and thus keep you from becoming a disgrace to the Sith order," Maul declared as he bowed his head in submission.

Sidious grunted. "If that is what you wish, then so be it."

Maul did not look into his Master's eyes as he gave a quick bow and hurried from the room. Once outside, Maul stalked through the ship's corridors and let his hate build against the Jedi. "If it weren't for the troublesome Jedi, everything would be just fine," the apprentice growled under his breath. "They should have stayed as they were—DEAD! They will regret coming back," he finished as he let lightning spark a few centimeters from his fingertips. With his vow made, he went into his cabin to heal himself and then practice with his lightsaber.


	3. 32 BBY Tears Of Pain Are Shed

**Chapter 3 **

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Xanatos landed their ship in the swamp and walked the rest of the way to the designated meeting place.

General Binks arrived a couple minutes later and walked towards them. Nodding respectfully, he began to talk, " Mesa have news for yousa Jedi. Before yousa arrival Queen Misika informin' Boss Nass dat she will be resignin' and will announce to all of Naboo of her resignation tomorrow evenin'. She wants da Gungans to be dere, if dey can, to hear her speech and to also take part in da election for a new Queen."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow and looked toward Qui-Gon, "Now what do we do?"

Before Qui-Gon could reply Obi-Wan spoke to General Binks. "Does Boss Nass know of our arrival on the planet yet?"

"Mesa no dink so. Do yousa wish for mesa to inform hesa of yousa arrival?"

Obi-Wan took a quick glance at his Master who nodded his head.

"Yes, please inform him that we wish an audience with him." Obi-Wan replied.

General Binks gave a short nod. " Mesa will give hesa yousa message. Bein' dere anydin' else dat mesa can do for yousa Jedi?" he asked.

"No, that is all. Thank you for your information," Obi-Wan said.

General Binks nodded once more and left.

Obi-Wan turned to look at his Master and Xanatos, "Master, I understand why she would step down, but how will this affect what we are starting?"

Qui-Gon gave a short sigh. "We must trust the Force in what comes, my padawan."

"We may have setbacks, however that will not stop us from reaching our goal," Xanatos added.

Obi-Wan nodded his head in understanding, "I know there will be setbacks, however I have the feeling that we will have many setbacks to deal with. Master, what if the Jedi are not ready to reclaim their rightful place? What if we are doing this prematurely?"

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed, "Do these questions involve what you have been dreaming of lately?"

"They are more like visions than dreams, and right now I think that these may be important questions to think about." Obi-Wan sighed. "Or maybe I am simply apprehensive of what is going on. I know that I shouldn't be worried, but I sense that things are about to change drastically and not for the better," Obi-Wan finished.

Xanatos raised an eyebrow as he looked at Obi-Wan. "I have had that feeling as well. However we can't let our feelings get in the way of our decisions."

"Once we complete this assignment here we will go and talk to the council about this. For now we should focus our attention on the situation at hand," Qui-Gon assured them.

"Yes, Master. I will not let my feelings get in the way," Obi-Wan responded.

Xanatos just stood there and didn't say a word.

"Now," Qui-Gon began as he broke the stillness and the quiet that had fallen upon them. "We should head back to the ship and wait for General Binks to contact us."

Obi-Wan and Xanatos nodded their heads in reply as they followed him back to the ship.

Later that night

_"Hello little Jedi." _

_"Go away Torsine!" _

_"You can't hide forever." Darth Torsine mocked with a gleeful laugh. _

_"Go away!" _

_"Tsk, tsk my young apprentice, is that any way to treat your Master?" _

_"You're not my Master. Now go away!" _

_"I can't do that little one." _

_"Stop twisting my Master's words for your own use, it's not going to get you anywhere." _

_The voice cackled evilly as he replied. "Oh really now? Then how would you like it if I twisted your words against your pupil?" _

_"Stay away from him or you'll regret it." _

_"Making threats now are we Obi-Wan? I can feel the anger stirring in you now. Now let go of your anger. Only your hatred will destroy me." _

_"No, it will only make you stronger." Obi-Wan declared with firm resolve. _

_"Very well, I'll just have to teach you a lesson then." _

_Agonizing pain ripped through Obi-Wan's mind and automatically he blocked his bond with his Master. Obi-Wan fought not to scream as the pain intensified, causing him to toss around violently on his bed. _

_"Liked that?" Obi-Wan's tormentor hissed as he stopped what he was doing. _

_Obi-Wan groaned, clutching his head as the pain passed. "You…are a …monster." _

_"So are you, if you remember." _

_Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he replied. "You are confused." _

_"I don't think so. Remember your parents? Remember how they died?" _

_"Storms were frequent on Leris 4. It was not uncommon for them to appear suddenly." Obi-Wan rebutted. _

_"Then tell me how you survived such a catastrophic event child." _

_"I…I don't know." _

_"So how can you deny creating that storm?" _

_"I was four years old!" Obi-Wan shouted. _

_"Yes and quite powerful, too." _

_"Why can't you bother someone else?" Obi-Wan responded in annoyance. _

_"You know that I can't. Of course there is one person…" The voice trailed off. _

_"Forget I said that." _

_"Oh, but you can't stop me from doing so." _

_"As long as I protect his mind from intruders, you can't do anything to him." _

_"We shall see." _

Obi-Wan woke up and stared up at the dark ceiling, his eyes burning with a fire of determination. _You will be destroyed Darth Torsine, even if I have to take you down with me. _

Queen Misika looked forlornly out of the huge window. She had only made her decision days ago to step down. Now as she stared through the window and looked down at the streets to see her people going about their everyday lives, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She watched a group of children emerge from a rebuilt building along with their guardians and smiled as she remembered how she had funded a new home for the orphans as well as designing a program that also reached out to other nearby planets. Her smile faded as she remembered the bad times. The Sith enjoyed trying to undo all the work she did to help the needy. For example, one time the Sith destroyed a transport that was carrying orphans to Theed. She devised ways of watching the Sith so that her people could have a warning if the Sith decided to do something nasty. The improvements were a great help but she felt as if the eyes of the Sith were watching her every move, just waiting for the right time to bring fear into her peoples' hearts.

Her gaze turned to the datapad in her hand. Her speech was almost complete and soon she would stand before her people and inform them of her resignation.

A tear glistened in the corner of her eye as she looked back up and gazed out the window. She had made her decision for the good of her people and so that someone younger, wiser, might rule in her place.

At the age of twenty-five she felt tired—tired of life and death situations, tired of seeing death by the hands of the Sith, tired of her many obligations. She was still young, but the burdens of being a Queen were taking their toll. She loved her people, but the more she tried to help them, the more the Sith would burden her with their presence when they came to Naboo.

The Sith made life difficult and more burdensome whenever they came, and maybe the Jedi could help, maybe. But what if they just make things worse? She knew almost nothing about the Jedi—only that the Sith hated them and that they had lightsabers.

She bowed her head and turned away from the window. She knew what she had to do, and she would go through with it. She just hoped that this wasn't a mistake that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

The next day all of the people of Naboo, including the Gungans, met in the central plaza. They stood around the platform, some looking out of the windows in nearby buildings. They had all gathered together to hear Queen Misika's speech.

Queen Misika sat on a beautiful ornamental chair on the platform, her gaze swept over the faces of her people. This was it – there would be no turning back after today. Taking a deep breath she stood up and activated her speech on the data pad. A hushed silence filled the crowd as she stood up and they awaited her speech.

"To my loyal subjects, I have gathered you all here today to inform you all of my resignation," she began. She heard hushed murmurings throughout the crowds as they heard this news.

"I know this is unexpected and you are all asking yourselves why I am resigning. Indeed this was the question I had asked myself over the past few days. I have taken into deep consideration of my resignation and my hope is that you all may understand my decision.

"For four years I have been your Queen, friend and protector. When the Sith came again and again to our planet I did everything I could to prevent your suffering at their hands. I strived to do my best for you in times of struggle and peace. I have made many decisions over the years, some good, and some bad.

"You are all one big family to me, in times that I needed support one of you would come to help me. Whenever one of you needed support I would come to help you.

"This decision was hard, but it is for the best that I resign. I have done all I know I can do; now it is time for someone else to take my place.

"Today the voting for a new Queen or King will begin. I would like to announce the candidates to you now. They have prepared their speeches and are ready to begin." As she talked she continued to smile even though her heart still broke at her decision.

"Carl Takneb, Ceciaa Penace, Padmé Amidala Naberrie, and Kelista Tanernie." As she spoke their names they each came up the platform and took their seats.

Queen Misika turned off her data pad and looked back up at her people, "I bid you all farewell, my blessings rest on you all." With that said she turned around and left the platform.

Padme listened to Queen Misika's resignation speech closely. She believed she knew what Queen Misika was trying to say. She had talked to Queen Misika once before about a year ago. Queen Misika would do anything for her people, she was strong willed and loving. Even though she had many strengths she still had weaknesses. Padme smiled to herself, she admired Queen Misika as well as some people that she had read and studied about. _I know I can be a good Queen but I also know that being a Queen is hard_, she thought to herself.

She listened to Carl Takneb's speech and made notes to herself about what he had said. Carl was eighteen years old, four years older then her. He spoke determinedly and with confidence in his voice. He talked about what he would do if he was elected. Everything he said pointed to a strong fact, if he did anything he could to keep the Sith off the planet then he would risk war. She had talked to Carl months ago when they were doing an essay on 'If you were King or Queen what would you do about the Sith.' He seemed pretty sure that if everyone on the planet resisted the Sith then the Sith would leave them alone. His idea was flawed and reckless. She couldn't understand how he had become a candidate at all. She found out from Sabe that Carl had a deep hatred for the Sith, it seems that his family was killed by the Sith when he was only four years old. She felt pity for him when she heard what had happened to his family. Nevertheless his ideas were reckless and dangerous.

She heard clapping as Carl sat back down. He did have a point about the Sith but that was not going to help him win the election. Ceciaa Penace stood up and went forward to deliver her speech. Ceciaa was a year younger then Carl but had a good and gracious heart. She was a good mediator as well as a good friend. She cared deeply for the people and was always helping where she could. She was very active and outgoing; she would go into any conflict to help resolve it no matter what it may be. Even with all this she still had her own fault. Ceciaa was scared of the Sith, and whenever the Sith came to the planet she would try to stay as far away from them as possible. _However_, Padme thought to herself, _we are all afraid of the Sith, but we have to learn to have courage.  
_  
Padme looked over at Kelista Tanernie who was a few months older then herself. Kelista was one of her best friends, even though she was shy and had trouble talking to people she didn't know, her heart was brave and true. Yes, she could be an outspoken person to people she knew and Padme admired her. Padme heard her name and stood, she began to focus her attention to the speech she was going to give. As she stepped forward she looked over the crowd. Somewhere in the throng of people her family was watching her. She smiled as she began her speech.

"To all of Naboo, I, Padmé Naberrie Amidala, come before you to tell you why I should be Queen." She took a deep, easy breath as she continued. "You have all heard Carl Takneb, and Ceciaa Penace's speeches and I am sure that there are many agreements as well as disagreements. However, I will tell you all what I believe and I will tell you from my heart. I hate the Sith as much as you all do and I would give my life to protect all of the people on this planet. I understand that being a Queen has many trials, hardships, and full of dedication. It is not what is outside that counts but what's in our hearts. I am helpful, caring, generous, kind, loving, strong, courageous and possibly much more. I may be young but I am more mature then others my age when it comes to making decisions. The choice is yours on who you vote for and I know you will make the right choice." With that she finished her speech and sat down. Padme gave Kelista a reassuring smile as she began to walk up in front of the crowd to give her speech.

During the speeches no one noticed the three silent, cloaked figures that were listening intently.

Darth Sidious and Darth Maul, with Anakin trailing right behind them, came to the doors that led into the council room. The wide doors swung open and two Sith guards dragged out two halves of a body.

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut at the terrible sight, but Sidious shook his shoulder roughly. "Open your eyes boy! If you are ever to become a strong Sith you must be able to withstand such sights," he told Anakin sharply.

Anakin opened his eyes and watched as the bloody carcass was dragged away. Anakin bit his lip and turned to follow the Sith into the Council room, his legs trembling beneath him as he walked.

The two Sith stood in the center of the room and bowed their heads. Anakin was quick to follow the Siths' lead and bow his head.

Darth Bane broke the stillness with his husky voice. "Report!"

"Master," Sidious began, "we have found the disturbance." He pushed Anakin forward. "I believe he is the Chosen One that was spoken about in the scrolls that were found on Yavin 4."

Darth Ronok hissed sharply between his teeth. "Remove the boy from the room immediately!"

Darth Bane pressed a button underneath the arm of the chair and two Sith guards entered the room. They came forward and bowed their heads.

"Find quarters for the boy and see to his needs," Darth Bane commanded the guards.

The guards bowed their heads once more and led Anakin out of the room.

Darth Bane stared at Sidious with burning eyes. "Are you sure?"

Sidious nodded his head, "I am."

"Tell us what you know of the boy and how it is that he came with you," Darth Ronok ordered.

"The boy's name is Anakin and he and his mother were slaves to a Toydarian named Watto. I killed his mother and went to Watto's shop to disengage Anakin's transmitter while my apprentice convinced the boy that the Jedi had killed his mother. After a time the boy came along with us so that he may have revenge on the one who killed his mother."

Darth Bane nodded his head with approval. "That is acceptable. Now answer this, how did Anakin come to have a Jedi lightsaber?"

Maul stepped a few inches forward, "After my Master had gone ahead to our ship, Anakin and I encountered a Jedi apprentice. I fought him but I failed to kill him."

No sooner had he said those words Darth Meshan leaped to his feet and held his glowing red lightsaber a centimeter from Maul's neck. "You disgrace us! You should be killed where you stand!" He snarled in distaste.

Maul felt the searing heat of the lightsaber near his neck and didn't move a muscle.

Darth Bane sneered. "Continue!" he told Maul sharply.

"The apprentice began to talk to Anakin and they made an agreement. In trying to gain Anakin's trust the Jedi apprentice gave Anakin his lightsaber. That wasn't enough to convince Anakin. The apprentice asked how he could earn his trust and Anakin told him to leave and that if he came anywhere near our ship before or during takeoff then Anakin wouldn't trust him. That is how Anakin acquired the lightsaber."

Darth Milter stood up with his ignited lightsaber and pointed the glowing red blade at Maul's head. "Then what happened?" he asked in a menacing voice.

Maul swallowed a lump in his throat as he continued, "We came to our ship and found my Master fighting the Jedi apprentice's Master and saw him strike the Jedi down. To make sure that Anakin would lose his small trust in the Jedi I told him that the Jedi apprentice didn't keep his promise and got his Master to do his dirty work for him. Anakin accepted this and his trust in the Jedi faded. Thinking that it would remind him not to trust the Jedi, I let him keep the lightsaber."

Darth Milter grunted, disengaged his lightsaber and sat back down on his seat.  
Darth Meshan stayed where he was, ready to strike.

Sidious kept his eyes directed at Darth Bane, dismissing his apprentice's perilous situation.

"Darth Sidious, your apprentice's actions are outrageous. We are disgusted." Darth Bane sneered. "What do you have to say about this?"

"He has his faults and he should be punished. However, with the threat of the Jedi arising again I believe his punishment must wait. Killing Maul now will make Anakin trust us less. I know that this must be done and I respect your judgment on the matter. He has disgraced me as well, but the Jedi will bring even more disgrace to us then Maul could ever do. We should focus our energy on destroying the Jedi first. Once again, I respect your judgment on this matter," Sidious finished.

Darth Meshan snarled, disengaged his lightsaber and sat back down in his seat.

"We will consider what has been said. Sidious you are in charge of Anakin until we have reached a decision. A more worthy apprentice Anakin will make for you." Darth Bane told Sidious.

They bowed their heads and left the room. Maul's cheeks burned with shame as he walked a few feet behind his Master. At this rate, there might not be hope for him at all.

The anger radiating in the council chamber grew more intense every second. Darth Bane looked at each of them in the semi-circle. _Darth Sidious was right in what he said; if we start killing our own kind just because they disgraced us then that would give the Jedi an advantage._ His thoughts were interrupted as Darth Meshan spoke.

"We must take immediate action against the Jedi before it is too late!"

"I agree," Darth Secrenosh replied. "They must be stopped at all costs."

Darth Fraunel hissed, "We should apply a firmer hand on the people and keep tabs on any suspicious activity."

"We know that they have been on Tatooine and Naboo – we should send teams to search those two planets and arrest anyone who could possibly know something about the Jedi or have possibly collaborated with them," Darth Cralash said icily.

"Don't forget the Trade Federation – they must be punished," Darth Runder added with a snarl.

The in-room comm beeped and Darth Bane pressed a button on the edge of his armrest to answer it.

A hologram appeared in the center of the room and the Sith quieted. The figure in the holo wore a dark brown robe and a hood that covered his face. "I am Darth Seront," the figure began. His voice was firm but sounded youthful, as he stood tall and erect. "I have information that you may want to hear."

Darth Mishane growled, "Continue."

"There are Jedi on Naboo at this very moment," Darth Seront continued.

Darth Fraunel hissed, "We know that already!" she remarked in irritation.

"I and a group of my own Dark Force users wish to join with you to defeat the Jedi once and for all."

Darth Bane ground his teeth. _Something is not right,_ he thought to himself. _A rogue group of Dark Side users has been unheard of for centuries._ "If you wish to join us you must tell us who you really are."

Darth Seront threw back his hood revealing his young face. His hair was cut short and a long braid went over his shoulder and lay on his chest.

Darth Mishane growled as she recognized the haircut style, "You are a Jedi apprentice!" she nearly screamed.

Darth Seront nodded his head. "You are correct. The Jedi are no match for the Sith and my friends and I wish to join you instead of being destroyed."

"You realize that we will test your allegiance if you come before us," Darth Bane remarked.

Darth Seront nodded his head. "I understand and so do my friends."

"Very well then; we will send a team for you."

Darth Seront bowed his head. "We will be waiting for you on Naboo." With that said the hologram shimmered and disappeared.

Darth Milter looked to Darth Bane. "We should be cautious; if this is a trap…"

Darth Fraunel interrupted him. "His words were sincere. I sensed no deception in his voice."

Darth Milter glared at Darth Fraunel from underneath his hood, "The Jedi are clever if they have hidden themselves from us till now. There is no telling what they can do and are planning. We must be cautious."

Murmurings filled the room that soon escalated to full-scale arguments.

Darth Bane's voice filled the room as the arguments began to become more intense. "Silence," he snapped. Immediately, they ceased arguing and looked at Darth Bane. "We will send a team to retrieve them, they will join us; I have foreseen it."

With that said they all nodded in acceptance except for Darth Milter. Darth Miltar rested his hand on his lightsaber and then sprung to his feet to the middle of the room and faced Darth Bane. He threw off his hood and cloak, his red eyes glaring furiously at Darth Bane, and his mouth was contorted in a sneer. "I do not agree, we should send more then one team to bring them here."

Darth Bane remained calm as he spoke. "Are you saying that my decision is faulty? That I made the decision without consulting the Force?"

"Yes, exactly," Darth Milter responded.

Darth Bane's eyes narrowed, "Your lack of faith is disturbing. I suggest you go to your quarters and meditate long and hard on this," he commanded Darth Milter.

Darth Milter huffed has he picked up his cloak and then glared menacingly at Darth Bane. "You will regret that you have ever disagreed with me. I promise you that!" He snarled, eyes blazing with fury and exited the chamber.

Darth Ribeous turned to Darth Bane, "This is the third time that he has disagreed with you, Master. He must be taught a lesson."

Darth Bane nodded his head. "Yes, but this is not the time for it. We must focus on the threat of the Jedi."

Silence reigned in the room as they took in his words.

Anakin was taken to his new quarters where the guards left him. Anakin looked around the room; there was a small kitchen on the left side of the room that held only a cabinet, sink, refrigerator, and small stove. The living area comprised of four wooden benches surrounding a square wooden table. The room was dimly lit and the light gave off an eerie green glow. The door leading to the refresher was next to the kitchen and a door on the opposite side of the kitchen led to a bedroom.

The bedroom was not any better, Anakin noted when he entered. The bed was made of metal and had a black pillow and dark red covers that were tucked in revealing that the mattress was thin. A wooden dresser sat across from the bed on the right and a desk was on the left.

Anakin shook his head in disbelief. _There has to be some mistake; these quarters are so gloomy and dull. Our slave quarters were better then this, it was full of love and warmth._ Tears came to his eyes as his thoughts began to dwell on his mother. He angrily wiped the tears away from his face with his hand. _The Jedi will pay for this_. His mood matched his room as the memories of his mother's lifeless form and absence of her presence fill his mind. Warm tears streaked down his face and his anger grew as he plopped onto the bed and buried his face into the pillow.


	4. 32 BBY The Ripples In The Force Spread

**Chapter 4 **

Garen's cloak swirled as he left the communications room of the ship. _I am sorry Master, this is something I have to do. I must speak with Anakin again._ He walked into the cockpit of the ship where Bruck was checking the controls.

"What is our E.T.A?" Garen asked.

Bruck turned his head to look at Garen as he sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "We will arrive at Naboo in one hour."

Garen nodded. "Good, we are proceeding as scheduled."

"Garen, are you sure it was a good idea to not tell Bant what we're up to?"

"Positive. She'll be able to handle it when we don't come back." Garen responded with confidence in his voice.

Bruck looked out the viewport, his face wearing a frown. "What if this plan of yours fails?"

Garen shrugged his shoulders and checked the controls on his side of the console. "It's not like we aren't already involved in something dangerous."

"If Obi-Wan disagrees with your plan then will you not go through with it?" Bruck asked.

Garen gave Bruck a small smile, "Oh, he'll agree. I know he will."

Bruck narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he refocused his eyes on Garen. "There's something else going on, isn't there?"

Garen's smile faded, as his face became an emotionless mask. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"On the contrary, I believe I have the right to know." Bruck responded firmly.

At that, Garen stood up and swiftly left the cockpit.

Bruck watched Garen storm out of the cockpit, stunned at the way Garen had reacted and only reaffirming his belief that something more was going on.

Bruck's mind wandered back a few days ago to when he met Garen after the funeral.

_Garen stood alone near his former Master's funeral pyre. His gaze was transfixed at the ashes that were the remains of his Master. Bruck heard Garen whisper a few words before he turned around._

"What are you doing here Bruck?" Garen questioned.

Bruck gave Garen a hurt look. "Why shouldn't I be here? I am your friend and you need the support of your friends right now." 

_Garen turned away from Bruck as he spoke, "I want to be alone right now." _

_"To let you wallow in your guilt and pain? I don't think so." Bruck responded. _

_"Leave me alone, Bruck." _

_Bruck decided to go for a different tactic as he sensed that he wasn't doing any good by being direct. "Have you received any news from Obi-Wan?" _

_"You know that we are supposed to avoid contacting Jedi teams unless the council permits it." Garen replied as he turned around to look at Bruck. _

_"I know but he hasn't let that stop him before." Bruck replied. _

_"Maybe he's busy." Garen suggested. _

_"And all the other times he was not?" Bruck shook his head. "Honestly Garen, you should know Obi-Wan better then all of us." _

_"Why do you want to know anyway?" Garen asked, redirecting the subject. _

_"Kenshin's been having bad dreams." _

_Garen raised an eyebrow. "And you're concerned about a bad dream?" _

_"Garen, Kenshin told me what they were and you would be concerned too if you knew what the dreams were about." Buck answered. "Kenshin said that he saw Obi-Wan wielding a red lightsaber and wearing a black cloak." _

_Garen pressed his lips together firmly in thought. "What was Obi-Wan doing in the dream?" _

_"He was instructing a nine year old boy on how to fight with a lightsaber." Bruck told him. _

_"What did the boy look like?" Garen asked, curiosity in his voice. _

_"The boy had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes." Bruck described. "Why do you ask?" _

_Garen shrugged his shoulders, his face passive. "Just curious. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." _

_Bruck watched Garen walk away and frowned at Garen's behavior, something was up and whatever it was, he would be ready. _

_  
That night, Bruck was tucking Kenshin in bed when he sensed that Garen was making his move. _

_"Bruck," Kenshin said in a low voice. "Are you leaving too?" _

_Bruck ruffled Kenshin's hair and managed a smile. "Why do you say that?" _

_Kenshin's blue eyes searched Bruck's face as he answered. "I saw your bag behind the door." _

_Bruck sat down at the side of Kenshin's bed, wondering how he was going to explain himself to a very perceptive seven year old. "A friend of mine lost his Master a few days ago and he needs some time away from the Temple. Bant will be taking care of you while I'm gone." _

_Kenshin sat up and reached out to hug Bruck. "I don't want you to go." He cried. "I don't want to be alone." _

_"You won't be alone Kenshin. Bant will be here, so will Reeft, Master Yoda, Siri, and---" his voice trailed off as he felt Kenshin's tears on his neck. Bruck rubbed Kenshin's back and hummed a soothing song as he tried to calm Kenshin. Ten minutes later Kenshin had fallen asleep and Bruck retucked Kenshin back into bed. Standing up, Bruck looked one last time at Kenshin before leaving the bedroom. _

_Bruck reached the hanger just in time to spot Garen begin to board a ship. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" Bruck yelled as he hurried to catch up to Garen. _

_"I am going to Naboo," Garen stated flat out._

Bruck's eyes widened, "Without permission? You know that you are not supposed to make contact with other Jedi teams unless…"

"I know that," Garen interrupted Bruck. "You know that too but it's not like we haven't done this before."

_"There is a difference between contacting a Jedi team and meeting up with a Jedi team. Don't try to twist things to fit what you're planning." _

_Garen continued up the ship and closed the ramp as soon as Bruck was on the ship. _

_  
"Why?" Bruck asked, "You have friends here at the Temple, too." _

_Garen smirked as he settled into the pilot's seat and began to warm up the engines. "You have absolutely no idea what I'm up to." _

_"Of course not and whatever it is, I'm not about to let you do it alone." _

_Garen chuckled as he lifted the ship off the ground and flew it out of the hanger. "Very well, if you insist. I'm going to infiltrate the Sith temple and find Anakin."_

Bruck stumbled backwards in surprise at this revelation. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out as he tried to overcome this unexpected answer.

_"You better get strapped in." Garen informed Bruck as he began to make calculations for hyperspace as they left the planet's atmosphere. _

_Bruck numbly sat down in the copilot's seat and strapped himself in. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" _

_Garen didn't reply as they jumped into hyperspace._

A thought suddenly occurred to Bruck as he brought himself back to the present. _How am I to explain to my Master why I'm on Naboo without exposing Garen's plan?  
_

A loud rapping on the door awakened Anakin from his slumber and he got out of bed, rubbing his red, swollen eyes. "Will you just hang on a minute?" he yelled as the harsh knocking continued. He washed and dried his face as he made himself presentable and then changed into a pair of fresh clothes he found lying on a chair. The harsh rapping on the door began again as Anakin headed to open the door. Opening the door, Anakin was almost knocked in the head by Maul's fist.

"Finally; come on, the council commands our presence," Darth Maul told Anakin gruffly.

Anakin didn't say anything as he followed Darth Maul to the council chambers, annoyed that he had been woken up so rudely.

In the shadows a lone figure followed them cautiously and quietly.

"The votes have been cast and tallied and I hereby announce the new queen of Naboo. May I present, Queen Amidala." Governor Sio Bibble told the crowd as he gestured his hand to Padme.

"Long Live the Queen! May her reign bring prosperity and peace to our world." Governor Sio Bibble shouted as he thrust his right arm into the air with his fist clenched.

The crowed shouted in unison as the new queen stepped forward and soon steady clapping filled the air.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Xanatos joined in with the clapping as they moved out of the crowd and headed back to their ship.

"We should approach Queen Amidala soon; we are running out of time," Xanatos began when they were far away from the crowd.

Qui-Gon nodded his head, "That seems advisable, however – "

"Master, we are being followed," Obi-Wan interrupted as he ignited his lightsaber.

Qui-Gon and Xanatos followed in unison and stood back to back with Obi-Wan, forming a triangle.

Thirty armed guards emerged from the dense shrubbery and trees with their blasters drawn and pointed at the Jedi.

A dark-skinned man stepped out from behind the guards and held a blaster at the Jedi. "I am Captain Panaka, the Queen's chief of security. You will come with us," he told them in a strong, commanding tone.

Obi-Wan took a glance at his Master before disengaging his lightsaber. The hiss of the other lightsabers being disengaged followed in succession.

The guards surrounded the Jedi and led them into the palace.

Darth Sidious stood in the middle of the Council room, waiting for his apprentice to show up with Anakin. _From what I have been told it is likely that the Jedi are planting a trap. Why then do they send Anakin with us unless they are going to use this mission to test him?_

His train of thought was broken as the door hissed open and Darth Maul came into the Council room with Anakin trailing right behind him.

Darth Maul bowed to the council and then a smaller, but no less respectful, bow to his Master as he stepped up to his rightful place at his Master's side. Anakin repeated what Maul did and stood beside Maul, putting Maul in the middle.

Darth Bane eyed the trio from underneath his hood for a few minutes before he began. "You are to go to Naboo and transport a group of renegade Jedi to the Temple and bring them before us. Their leader calls himself Darth Seront, you must be cautious and look for any deception. Your transport has been prepared for you."

"Anakin, wait outside the chambers while we speak to Darth Sidious and Darth Maul alone!" Darth Fraunel commanded.

Anakin gave a quick bow and left the chamber. As soon as he left the room he found a bench to sit on while he waited. _I'm glad to be out of there, they really seem dark and menacing._ He shivered as he felt a coldness creep up his spine. _All I want is revenge and to do that I must be strong. I must learn to stand in front of powerful beings and not to let them make me cower inwardly in their presence._

A voice broke him out of his thoughts and Anakin looked up to see a young woman looking at him. "Hi," he said quickly, Covering the fact that he had not heard her the first time.

She sat down beside him, her dark green eyes staring at him as he turned to look at her. "You are Anakin, correct?" she asked in a toneless voice.

Anakin nodded his head yes; he looked into her eyes that seemed to have small flames of fire dancing in them. Swallowing hard he redirected his gaze somewhere else.

"I am Nemiraa, apprentice to Darth Milter. I have heard some interesting things about you," she told him.

Anakin bit his lip. _I may as well be back on Tatooine. Here everyone, including apprentices, make me feel small and weak.._ "You have?" he managed to say.

A tiny smile appeared on her face but quickly disappeared. "Of course. My Master is on the Council so I get to know things that other apprentices may find out later."

"I see," Anakin said as he began to relax a bit.

"Have you seen the whole temple yet?"

"No, I haven't," Anakin replied.

"Do you want me to show you around?"

Anakin shook his head no. "I can't; I'm going on a mission with Darth Sidious and Darth Maul."

"Oh, I see. So where are you going on this mission?" Nemiraa asked.

"Naboo," Anakin told her as he felt his uneasiness slipped away.

"Well, have a successful mission then."

Anakin gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

Nemiraa stood up. "Remember, if you need a friend, I'm here for you," she told him and left swiftly.

Anakin watched her stride away from him, her long flaming red hair bouncing as she sharply turned into another corridor. _She doesn't seem too bad._

"Anakin, come!" Darth Maul said sharply as he passed Anakin.

Anakin winced as he heard Darth Maul's irritated tone as he stood up and followed quickly after him.

Darth Sidious watched Maul storm down the hallway after Maul had told Anakin to follow him. _That didn't go well at all. He better shape up if he is ever going to make a decent Sith Master._ He shook his head as he walked down the corridor. _He's lucky that the Jedi have returned or he would be dead already._

/Master, I have done as you have requested./

/And/

/I should have no problems in gaining Anakin's trust./

/You have done well Nemiraa, you are a worthy apprentice./

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Xanatos were led inside the palace to a small chamber. The room was simple but elegant. Two windows opposite of the door let in a steady stream of sunlight. Light purple silk curtains bordered the two windows; its frilled edges fell just two inches above the polished, brown stone floor. In the middle of the room was a cushioned chair with an ornate back. In front of it was a polished wooden desk with a few datapads stacked neatly on top of each other along with a communication device at one end.

The trio stood a couple feet from the desk and waited. Two guards stood watch inside and outside the door. Soon the door opened once again and four handmaidens in crimson robes with hoods covering their faces entered the room. Two of them went to the right and the other two went to the left till they stood at either side of the chair. Then, in came Queen Amidala, who walked gracefully to the seat and sat down.

Her brown eyes examined the Jedi closely before she spoke. "You were ordered to leave Naboo," she began firmly. "However, as the new ruler of Naboo, I will hear what you have to say before I make my decision," she finished as she picked up a data pad and placed it in front of herself on the table.

/She's testing us; she knows./

/How does she know Master/

/We'll find out soon enough./

"We are here to gain support from your planet in order that we may have allies to aid the Jedi in defeating the Sith," Qui-Gon stated in a clear, calm voice.

"I see; what do you require from us if we became your allies?" Queen Amidala asked.

"We just ask for shelter, information and supplies," Xanatos answered.

"What do we get in return? As you should know the Sith don't take kindly to rebels."

Qui-Gon nodded his head. "The Jedi will offer you and your people protection from the Sith."

Amidala narrowed her eyes at Qui-Gon, "You brought the Trade Federation to Naboo to announce your presence to the Sith; I do not call that protection."

Obi-Wan inwardly grimaced. _She does have a point there, _he admitted_, but we knew that the Sith would focus their energy on the Jedi and not the people of Naboo. This doesn't look good._

"We took every precaution that the Sith would focus on us and not on the people of Naboo. The Sith will be concentrating more on getting rid of the Jedi than dealing with anyone aiding us," Xanatos replied easily.

"You can't be sure of that," Amidala commented.

"No, we can't, that is why we offer you and your people protection." Qui-Gon replied.

"How can you protect all your allies if you plan on fighting the Sith? In case the Jedi have forgotten, the Sith defeated you more then a millennia ago. What makes you think that you'll win this time? As I recall the Jedi are peacekeepers not soldiers; for the Sith that is just the opposite. How many worlds have joined you? What will happen if you fail? I'll tell you, they will distrust the Jedi and will not help you if the Jedi requests their help again. This is not a decision to take lightly and you must know this."

As Amidala continued to talk, Obi-Wan felt a familiar presence appear then disappear for a brief second but long enough for him to tell who it was. _What is Garen doing here?_

"We understand your concerns, if you wish I can give you a brief summary of what we have planned and you can base your decision on that," Xanatos offered.

/Xanatos./ Qui-Gon began over the remnants of their old training bond. /What do you think your doing/

/I'm doing what I believe should be done./

/You know as well as I do that are plans cannot be revealed to those who haven't decided to help us./

/Trust me, I know that she will help us./

/I may not be your Master anymore but I am older and more experienced then you are./

/That may be, however I feel that this is right./

"That is acceptable. Be back here tomorrow at 0900 and we'll continue this meeting then." With that, the young queen stood up and left with her handmaidens' right behind her.

"Well, that went well. Master, I was thinking. Is it possible that one of the Neimodians had let the little piece of information about the Sith slip?" Obi-Wan stated as the guards led them out of the palace.

"That is an interesting theory, Obi-Wan, however, dwelling on the past is not going to help if we can't focus on the present. Remember, keep your concentration on the here and now where it belongs.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan answered.


	5. 32 BBY A Decision Is Made

**Chapter 5 **

Obi-Wan stopped outside the ship and watched his Master and Xanatos enter the ship. /I'll be back, Master. I'm going to check something out./

/Don't be gone too long./ Qui-Gon responded.

/Yes, Master./ Obi-Wan answered as he walked away from the ship. He kept on walking in the direction where he felt Garen briefly indicate where he was. A few minutes later Obi-Wan came upon a small clearing where he spotted a small ship with its ramp lowered. A figure came into view as it descended the ramp.

"It's good to see you again Obi-Wan," Garen said in greeting.

The two friends embraced each other and patted each other on the back. "What are you doing here, Garen?" Obi-Wan asked in a surprised tone.

Garen's cheerful mood faded and a solemn look crossed his face. "Let's get into the ship and I'll explain," he said as he started back to the ship.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow as he followed Garen up the ramp. They went into a small room where they sat down across from each other.

"We are going on an unauthorized mission and I would like you to join us," Garen began. "Master Qui-Gon and Master Xanatos can't be told; not even the Council knows of this mission."

Obi-Wan hid his surprise under a mask of Jedi calm. "Your Master knows that we can't do any missions without the approval of the Council." Obi-Wan stopped when a look of anguish crossed Garen's face before disappearing behind a mask of serenity.

"My Master is one with the Force. He was killed a couple of days ago," Garen said in a soft, anguished voice.

Obi-Wan looked at his friend with sympathy. "I'm sorry for your loss, Garen."

Garen just nodded his head as he looked down at the floor.

"So who is the 'we' you were talking about?" Obi-Wan asked.

Garen looked up at Obi-Wan, grateful that his friend hadn't pressed for details on what had happened.

"Me," a new voice said.

Obi-Wan turned his head to see Bruck. Startled, he hurriedly blocked his bond with his Master. "Bruck?" he said in a surprised voice.

Bruck gave a sheepish grin and sat down next to Garen. "Who did you expect? Master Yoda?" he asked humorously.

At that they all laughed for a moment, easing the mood in the ship.

"No, it's just that I can't see you working with Garen in the first place," Obi-Wan remarked.

Bruck just shook his head. "I may not like working with Garen but there are times when there's no option."

"Ok, back to why we are here," Garen began. The mood in the room sobered as Garen continued. "We are going to infiltrate the Sith Temple."

Obi-Wan stayed silent, his face expressionless while turbulent emotions raced throughout him. He quickly got a grasp on his emotions and managed to blurt out his question. "Why?"

Garen bit his lip before replying. "I am going to finish what my Master and I failed to do."

"And that is?" Obi-Wan pried.

"I need to speak to Anakin again and get him away from the clutches of the Sith," Garen responded. "Obi-Wan, Anakin is the Chosen One; he is the key to defeating the Sith."

_One of the keys,_ Obi-Wan mentally corrected. "If he is the Chosen One then why don't we let the Council take care of it?"

"Because by the time they act on it, it may be to late," Garen replied.

"So what's your plan?" Obi-Wan asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"We are going to turn," Bruck responded.

Obi-Wan looked at them in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"It's the only way to do this." Garen answered calmly.

Obi-Wan stood up and began to pace the room. "This plan is highly irregular, dangerous, foolhardy, and down right out of the question," he snapped. "There are other ways, safer ways."

"We know the risks, Obi-Wan, that is why I have an idea," Garen responded.

Obi-Wan sat back down but the Force around him was agitated. _How did he find those documents? I hid them where no one can find them. How could he do this to me? Does he even realize what he has done?_

"I was looking through some old, very old, documents from the very first Jedi and I found a way for us to turn to the Dark Side without getting trapped by it," Garen began.

Struggling to quell his rising anger, Obi-Wan answered. "We should let those who are trained in the art of deception get to Anakin. There is no reason for us to tempt the Dark Side."

Bruck cleared his throat. "We don't really have a choice. Garen has already sent a message to the Sith."

Obi-Wan's face turned pale as he looked back at Garen and then Bruck then back again. "Garen, you didn't really, did you?" Silently pleading that the answer be no, yet knowing that would not be the case.

Garen nodded solemnly. "Yes I did."

A bubble of rage popped inside of Obi-Wan as his fears descended on him like a hungry beast. Within seconds, Garen was thrown against the metal wall of the ship, Obi-Wan's hand pressing against his throat. "Stupid! Do you know what you have done?"

"Obi-Wan, stop it!" Bruck told him, fear in his voice.

Garen tried to pry Obi-Wan's hands away from his throat, only to have his throat squeezed even more. He suddenly froze as he saw Obi-Wan's eyes turn yellow.

Obi-Wan dimly heard Bruck shouting at him as the Dark Side began to envelope him.

_"Good, Good. Let your anger fill you. Use the power within your grasp." _

_"NO!" _Obi-Wan mentally shouted back, snapping back to his senses. His eyes cleared to a dull gray and he released Garen who immediately fell to the floor gasping for air. Trembling, Obi-Wan numbly walked over to a chair and plopped down on it.

Bruck let out a breath of relief and then studied both of his Jedi brothers. Garen was on the floor, regaining his breath. The skin on his neck was bruised by the fingers that had held his throat. Bruck looked at Obi-Wan, who was as pale as a sheet. He visibly shivered, despite the warmness of the ship's lounge. Tension still hung thick in the air, the only sound was of their breathing.

Garen slowly stood to his feet, his head remaining down as he broke the silence. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have done it."

Obi-Wan remained silent, unable to form a coherent thought. The Dark Side teased his senses as it advanced, retreated, advanced, and retreated. Sweat formed on his brow as he battled his fear, desperately trying to drive it back within its confines. His center had been shaken, and now he was adrift, floating aimlessly in a storm of emotions.

Bruck touched Obi-Wan gently on his shoulder and felt Obi-Wan shudder at the contact. _My friend, what's happening to you? What is causing this turmoil that disrupts the Force so? _Slowly and with care, Bruck began sending Obi-Wan feelings of warmth, caring, love, and peace. Ever so slowly, Bruck felt his friend begin to relax as he accepted Bruck's help.

Still standing against the wall, Garen looked on at Bruck and Obi-Wan. Guilt wormed inside his chest and he inwardly chastised himself for his self centeredness. He had let his feelings take over, had dismissed Obi-Wan's feelings as if they were nothing. Betrayal, that's what it was, betrayal. _What have I done? What do I do now? _

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan glanced at Bruck and then at Garen. They were his friends, his brothers, and yet he had hurt one of them. _I lost control. I should not have lost control. I am stronger, better, then this. _Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan slowly let it out, imagining his tension draining away from him like his breath.

Seeing that Obi-Wan was finally calm, Bruck walked over to Garen and worked to heal the bruises on Garen's neck.

Obi-Wan watched Bruck and Garen in silence for a few minutes before he spoke. "I'm sorry Garen. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

Garen shook his head. "No, it is I who is sorry. I was not concerned about how you would feel about this matter. I was being self-centered, I realize that now."

Bruck looked at Obi-Wan, whose face was returning to its normal color. "We don't have to go through with this."

"No." Obi-Wan replied, startling Bruck and Garen. "We will continue this mission."

_"What are you doing?" _

_"Surprised you didn't I?" _

_Darth Torsine snarled at Obi-Wan's cocky attitude. "Nothing ever surprises me." _

_"So you say." _

"Why?" Bruck asked in confusion.

"As Garen said, we need to save Anakin from the Dark Side. I may not like how we're going to go about it, but it is better then nothing." Obi-Wan answered.

_"Smooth, real smooth. You're making this to easy." Darth Torsine remarked. _

_Obi-Wan mentally smirked. "Am I? I know how vulnerable I am to the Dark Side, I know how dangerous this ritual will be to me." _

_"Your friends make you weak. You protect them at your own risk." _

_"It's called selflessness Darth! Unlike you, I am not selfish!" _

_Darth Torsine snorted and mentally pointed a finger at Obi-Wan. "And that will be your downfall." _

"Obi-Wan, we don't have to do this." Garen remarked as a feeling of fear for his friend came over him.

"We can and we will." Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to Garen. "I assume you have the things we need for the ceremony, so let us begin."

Bruck stood next to Obi-Wan and looked into his eyes. /I didn't know exactly what he was planning. Now I realize. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this/

/Anakin must be brought to the Jedi. I cannot let my feelings get in the way./ Obi-Wan responded.

/But the ritual…What if something goes wrong? What if---/ Bruck protested.

/Then you'll know what you'll have to do./

/I know./ Bruck replied, his heart crying out in objection.

Garen hesitantly reached into his robe and pulled out three triangular crystals. They were pure white, so pure that you could see right through them. Garen gave one to Obi-Wan and Bruck. "Close your hand around it and focus your energy signature on it.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and focused. The crystal hummed and tingled in his hand.

"Open your eyes and your hand." Garen instructed.

They did so and their eyes widened in astonishment at what they saw. Bruck's crystal had become a dark purple and now pulsed with Bruck's Force signature, glowing with the lightside of the Force. Garen's had turned red while Obi-Wan's had turned a bluish green.

"Now place these at the base," Garen said as he took out three more crystals gave each of them one.

These three triangular crystals were blood red, so red that they couldn't see through them. They placed the crystal on the base of their first crystal and listened to it fuse together. With a pop the now completed crystals shook and began to reshape itself.

"Obi-wan, it's your turn." Garen instructed.

Obi-Wan reached out to the Force and called it to him. He spoke in the ancient language of the Jedi and then bursts of light shot from his body. The light hit the crystals, causing them to solidify into round glowing crystal balls.

"Now let's bring them together." Garen instructed.

Their hands shook as they brought the crystal balls to each other. The second they touched the three crystal balls transformed into energy, half going directly into their lightsabers and the other half entering their bodies.

Garen stood up and took his lightsaber out, ignited it and nodded to the others to do the same.

They stood in a circle and clashed their blades together and remained in that posture. They closed their eyes and began, "We are one, we are a unit. We journey together on one mission. We ask for the protection of the Jedi from long ago to aid us. We ask for the Xerwque, let it aid us in the journey that will lead us into darkness. To help us remain pure in the light while using the Dark Side. Keep the evil from our souls and keep our light hidden but burning within us." They spoke as one and without thought disengaged their lightsabers.

Sweat beaded their foreheads as they sat down in exhaustion. "That was." Bruck breathed in deeply. "Amazing," Bruck remarked as he remembered the swirls of color, light, smells, taste, feelings, and sounds.

Garen nodded his head, "Yes, it was exhilarating. Now we must begin."

Bruck and Obi-Wan nodded their heads as they stood back up. "I have a plan that will hopefully keep things from spiraling out of control." Obi-Wan remarked as he began to walk to the ship's exit.

Garen and Bruck followed him in confidence, believing that Obi-Wan would be able to make things go smoothly.

They followed him through the now dark swamp to the ship where Qui-Gon and Xanatos were.

"Drop your cloak around your Force signature." Obi-Wan instructed them as they neared the ship.

They walked up the open ramp and were met by the stern look of Qui-Gon and Xanatos. Obi-Wan took a deep silent breath and waited.

Qui-Gon stood at the opening of the ship with his arms crossed, his face stern, as he looked at his padawan and his companions. "Well?"

With a calm voice, Obi-Wan explained. "Garen and Bruck only just got here two hours ago. I didn't know they were coming."

Bruck cut in after Obi-Wan had finished speaking, "The reason why we're here is that," he paused to look at his Master. "I wanted to be on this mission with you, Master," he told his Master.

"We talked about this before I left, Bruck," Xanatos replied coolly.

"We did, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to follow you anyway," Bruck replied.

"Well, if that's the case then why didn't you come sooner?" Xanatos questioned, knowing that Bruck wasn't telling him something.

"I came since it was too risky to contact Obi-Wan by comlink." Bruck looked at Obi-Wan who was now staring at him. "Kenshin has been having nightmares." Bruck felt Obi-Wan's immediate concern through their bond and in response he mentally told Obi-Wan that he'll explain later.

"I believe your reasons are justified Bruck." Qui-Gon stated, giving his former padawan a quick glance. "Now what is your reason for being here, Garen?"

"I can explain; you see, I needed to get away from the Temple for a while and wanted the companionship of Obi-Wan, so I broke into the records and found where you guys were. I know it was wrong, but I just couldn't stand being in the Temple and I needed to talk to Obi-Wan. Bruck helped me get a ship since we both were heading in the same direction."

Qui-Gon and Xanatos eyed the padawans with stern, cool expressions.

"Garen's Master was killed not too long ago. I don't blame him for wanting to get away from the Temple." Obi-Wan defended his friend.

Qui-Gon and Xanatos both turned their gaze at Garen, "We are sorry for you loss, Garen, but that doesn't excuse what you did," Qui-Gon told him gently.

Garen nodded his head, "I have accepted it, Masters, but the need to get away from the Temple was great."

Xanatos gave a grunt, "Master Dooku is coming in a couple of days to bring both of you back to the Temple. "Until then you are part of this mission."

Bruck gave a small smile but tried to hide it when Xanatos looked back at him, "Padawan, don't get the idea that you won't be punished. I understand that you were doing what Obi-Wan had asked you to do, but what you did to get here was wrong. When this mission is over we'll talk more about this incident."

Bruck looked down at the floor, his face flushed with shame at the reprimand.

At that moment General Binks came up the ramp and nodded respectfully to them. "Jedi, mesa have a message for yousa from Boss Nass."

Garen and Bruck turned around to see the Gungan. Obi-Wan stepped forward and greeted the Gungan, "General Binks, it is a pleasure to see you again; what is Boss Nass' message?"

"Boss Nass has agrein' to meet yousa in Otoh Gunga; he has arrangin' da meetin' for tomorrow at 0900."

Obi-Wan inwardly groaned, the meeting was at the same time they had the meeting with Queen Amidala. "Is it possible to have the meeting at a later time?"

"No, Boss Nass says dat if yousa no meet hesa at da appointin' time den he will no arrange anoder meetin' and dat yousa will no be permittin' to talk to any of da oder Gungans. Dat includin' mesa and yousa will have to leave our swamps."

_Ouch_. "Tell him, then, that I will meet him at the appointed time." Obi-Wan replied.

/Obi-Wan, what do you think your doing/

/It's the only way Master; Queen Amidala is expecting you at the meeting tomorrow at the same time./

/Tell General Binks that Garen and Bruck will be accompanying you then./

/Yes, Master./

"General Binks tell Boss Nass instead that Bruck, Garen, and I will be at the meeting on schedule."

General Binks nodded his head in acceptance. " Mesa will give hesa yousa message den. Good day Jedi." He finished and left the ship.

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to look back at Qui-Gon and Xanatos.

"Well done Obi-Wan, however you better brush up some more on the Gungans so that you'll be prepared tomorrow." Qui-Gon told him.

"Thank you, Master, if you'll excuse me I am going to get Bruck and Garen prepared for the meeting, too."

Qui-Gon nodded his head. "You're excused, Padawan. Garen and Bruck, you may go with him, however I believe three hours of meditation before bed is suitable for now to think about your actions."

Bruck looked at his Master in a pleading way but Xanatos only nodded to him to do what Qui-Gon had told him to do. Bruck sighed as he followed Garen and Obi-Wan down the corridor of the ship.

Xanatos stared at them until they turned a bend and were out of sight and then turned to look at Qui-Gon. "Bruck's actions were not at all justified. He could have waited until we had returned.

"Xanatos, Obi-Wan had specifically told Bruck to contact him if Kenshin's nightmares started up again. Due to the fact that Yoda knew the only way to contact us, it was reasonable to come here instead." Qui-Gon explained.

Xanatos glared at his former Master in irritation. "Well, at least you would have informed the Council first."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Your padawan is growing up and you won't be able to keep him out of trouble forever."

Xanatos snorted. "Have I ever been able to keep him out of trouble?"

"At least you're able to get him out of it." Qui-Gon answered with a smile.

"Right. You know sometimes I wonder if you influenced Obi-Wan so that he should in turn influence my padawan?" Xanatos mused.

Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders, "There's nothing wrong with a few rebellious Jedi padawans."

"If you say so, Master." Xanatos looked down the ship's corridor that Obi-Wan and his friends had headed into and voiced his concern. "They're not telling us something."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, "Whatever it is they'll tell us when their ready."

Xanatos grunted, "Perhaps; however I can't help but feel that something is wrong. They are up to something."

"I have the same feeling, however we can not let this distract us from our mission here," Qui-Gon replied coolly.

"Agreed, I'm going to go meditate in preparation for the meeting tomorrow. Perhaps the Force will give some insight on what our padawans and padawan Garen are not telling us."

Qui-Gon just nodded his head as Xanatos left for his cabin. With a relaxing sigh he closed the ramp and headed to his cabin.

Garen, Bruck, and Obi-Wan sat in a circle on the floor in Obi-Wan's cabin, the door closed and locked.

"Thanks Obi-Wan, for telling them about my Master. I really appreciate it." Garen told Obi-Wan.

"You're welcome, Garen; I didn't think that you wanted to explain again, especially since you lost him not too long ago."

Garen nodded his head. "You're a good friend, Obi-Wan, I won't forget this."

Bruck gave a small snort, "It will be hard to forget once we're inside the Sith Temple."

"Yeah." Obi-Wan mumbled. "Guys, I think we need to go over our plan."

Garen looked at Obi-Wan, surprised. "Why? I thought we had it figured out?"

"We do, except the plan could abruptly change especially since you add the Sith into the equation." Obi-Wan told them in a calm voice.

Bruck scrunched up his face for a few seconds before he spoke. "We will just have to let---"

"Bruck, let me finish. The Sith might wind up on Naboo during the meetings, or possibly while we're asleep. Don't you see? We have to do this according to what happens every hour or so." Obi-Wan interrupted.

Garen bit his lip. "Ok, let's say that Bruck and I didn't come here at all but the Sith still came, what would you guys do?"

Obi-Wan thought about it for awhile and soon a smirk appeared on his face. "We would either be protecting the Queen or fighting the Sith."

Bruck's face lit up in understanding, "I get it. So all we have to do is make sure the Sith leave and without compromising our position in the process we leave with them."

"So let's say that Bruck and I were on this mission originally and let's say we turned and joined the Sith." Garen added.

Obi-Wan's grin became wider, "If we use this idea and still keep our Masters safe as well as the Sith, then our mission will nicely link into the mission on Naboo."

"All right then, so we know what to do now," Garen said in a happy tone.

"Right, now all we really need to do is pick names for ourselves." Obi-Wan finished.

Garen grinned, "I already have one, my new name is Darth Seront," he declared.

Bruck raised an eyebrow, "Was that right on the spot choice out of thin air or did you actually think about it?"

Garen's cheeks turned a light shade of red, "Well, I sort of changed it at the last minute, right before I told the Sith my name."

"Oh; what was it originally?" Bruck asked.

"It was Darth Matrickent." Garen told them.

Bruck keeled up laughing, "Where did you come up with that?" he asked as he tried hard to stifle his laughter.

Obi-Wan tried not to burst out laughing as well. "I think I know how you came up with that name."

"Well, I was having a hard time picking one." Garen defended, embarrassed.

Bruck just shook his head as he regained his calm composure. "Anyway, my name will be Darth Khunth."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in approval, "Then my name will be Darth Redav."

Garen nodded his head, "Now that is settled, let's get busy."

Obi-Wan nodded his head and gave them both three data pads. "You'd better get started." He said as he got up and sat down on his cot. He took a data pad off a small side table and began to read.

Later that night, Obi-Wan and Bruck went into the small kitchen so that they could talk without disturbing anyone from their sleep.

Obi-Wan sat down on a chair while Bruck grabbed a chair so that they could sit facing each other. "When did his nightmares start?"

"About two days after you left." Bruck took a deep breath as he continued. "He said that he saw you wearing a Sith cloak and were holding a red lightsaber. You were also training a young boy."

Obi-Wan leaned back against his chair and rubbed his chin. "Is that all?"

Bruck shook his head. "No, there is more. He saw you fighting in a duel with Master Qui-Gon and…..you killed him."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and drew in a long calming breath and slowly let it out. "What else?"

Bruck swallowed hard, knowing this last bit of information wouldn't sit well with Obi-Wan. "He saw his own death…..by your hands."

Obi-Wan's eyelids flew open and he stared in shock at Bruck. When he saw that Bruck had nothing more to say, Obi-Wan abruptly stood up and began to pace the kitchen. _The future is always in motion. The future is always in motion._ Obi-Wan repeated to himself to calm down. _I would never kill Kenshin or my Master and I would never join the Dark Side. I won't let myself. _

"I know you would never hurt them, Obi-Wan." Bruck said, hoping to reassure his friend. "You have a good heart and a stubborn spirit. You won't fall into the Dark Side's embrace, Obi-Wan."

_If you only knew, Bruck. _"How can you be so sure?" Obi-wan asked as he stopped pacing and Bruck walked up to him. "I hurt Garen today. Who's to say that won't happen again?"

"Because with the support of family and friends, you'll make it through anything that you encounter." Bruck replied. "Now let's get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

They left the kitchen, each with their own thoughts.


	6. 32 BBY A Plan Is Put In Motion

**Chapter 6 **

The next day Obi-Wan, Garen, and Bruck set out for Otoh Gunga. They entered the swamp, put on their breathers and began their long swim underwater. In the distance the city looked like hundreds of bubbles trapped under the water all clustered together. As they neared the bubbles they began to look more translucent and more spread out and they also began to make out the shapes of Gungans walking around. Entering one of the bubbles they were met by General Binks. "Welcome, Jedi, to our home. Right dissen way."

They nodded their heads and followed General Binks to a spherical room. Bruck shivered as the cool moist air hit his face as a bubble turbolift opened and they stepped inside. Obi-Wan on the other hand dismissed the feel of his wet clothes as a minor detail and took the time to study the colorful fish that swam by. Garen used the Force to warm himself up and engaged in small talk with the Gungan. The turbolift doors opened to reveal the meeting place and the three Jedi walked to the center of the room and bowed, as a sign of respect, to Boss Nass. General Binks went forward and introduced the Jedi before going to the side of the room.

"General Binks has informin' mesa dat yousa Jedi wish to bargain wid ossen. However yousa will tyell mesa why wesa should bargain wid yousa." Boss Nass began.

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of his two companions and moved forward a couple of steps. "The Jedi are looking for allies in our campaign against the Sith; for this campaign to succeed, we will need supplies, shelter and information. We do not ask for much and we will in turn grant your people protection.

Boss Nass gave a huge belly laugh, "Wesa no nedin' protection; wesa have a grand army to protect ossen. What yousa offer ossen bein' null and void."

Obi-Wan remained calm as he fumbled for solid footing, "We don't doubt your abilities and we can offer something more useful if you wish." _That was a close call, but what if he asks for something we cannot give?_

Qui-Gon and Xanatos stood once again in the room they were in the last time and waited for Queen Amidala to begin.

"I have gone over what was said in the last meeting and read some of the former Queen's notes on this matter. After many hours of contemplating with my advisors and handmaidens I have come to a decision. We will accept your terms and become your allies. I feel that you are trustworthy; don't prove me wrong."

/She's good, I didn't even realize the 'whole' meeting yesterday was a test./ The young knight told his former Master in astonishment.

Qui-Gon chuckled mentally. /You may not be my Padawan any more, Xanatos, but you still have a lot to learn. In a way, we never stop learning./

Xanatos mentally sighed. /Sometimes I wonder how I ever passed the trials./

/We all have our weaknesses Xanatos, mine would probably be my stubbornness, although I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing./

/That is definitely your main weakness. But ever since this campaign began, I've noticed that you have tried to restrain yourself more./ Xanatos replied.

/Well, we wouldn't want the Council to get worked up, would we/

Xanatos and Qui-Gon mentally chuckled before returning to the actual discussion.

"We won't, your highness. And on behalf of the Jedi, we thank you." Qui-Gon replied.

"Good, now we can begin by passing along information that will be helpful to both of us." Queen Amidala continued.

"Da Sith no boder ossen, wesa no owe da Jedi anydin', and wesa no nein' anydin'. Why should wesa aid yousa?"

"We need some shield technology to help protect our bases and other areas." Garen replied.

/Garen/ Obi-Wan nearly shouted across their bond. /You're giving away information to someone who is not our ally yet. We are not supposed to do that./

/I was just trying to help./

/Do me a favor and don't; I'm the one who made first Jedi contact with the Gungans' in a millennia. I got this meeting started./

/Well it doesn't look like it's getting anywhere is it/

/Garen, I studied their history and culture before this meeting. The negotiations will not fail./

/Hey you two, we are in the middle of a meeting. Why don't we cooperate with each other and maybe we can figure something out./ Bruck butted in.

/Well it seems to me that we've run out of options./ Garen continued, ignoring Bruck.

Bruck closed his end of the bond and let Obi-Wan and Garen debate with each other. "We are humble enough to admit that we can't fight the Sith without some kind of support. Perhaps that is what caused our downfall a millennia ago. We have learned from the mistakes we made in the past and we ask you to help us fix our mistakes by supporting us in our cause." Bruck told him sincerely and looked down a few inches.

Boss Nass let out another big belly laugh, "Den yousa shall have it; wesa sill give yousa suppliin' and in return if yousa campaign bein' successful wesa would be honorin' if one of da Jedi would come and teach da young Gungans'. Perhaps one of dem shall join yousa ranks someday."

Obi-Wan and Garen were startled out of their mental debate at this declaration.

"Then it is agreed. We are honored that you have joined us in our cause." Bruck said as a small, almost unnoticeable smile came across his lips.

/What did you do, Bruck/ Obi-Wan and Garen asked at the same time.

/I just said what I believed to be true. You should try it sometime./ Bruck responded.

/Thanks, I'll remember that./ Obi-Wan said in a pleased tone.

Garen said nothing as he tried to figure out why he didn't think of that.

"Now that we are allies, we have information of the planets that have joined us, and more. If you feel you can add something or improve something please go ahead and contact the Jedi council." Obi-Wan said as he pulled a datapad out of his tunic.

Obi-Wan, Garen, and Bruck met up with Qui-Gon and Xanatos a couple of hours later back at the ship.

"How did the meeting with Boss Nass go Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon asked.

"It went well, Master, thanks to Bruck." Obi-Wan replied.

Xanatos raised an eyebrow and looked at his padawan approvingly. "Good work, Padawan. Our meeting with Amidala went quite well, too."

A ship landed in the Queen's hangar bay, two cloaked figures and a boy came out. They strode out of the hangar bay and headed to the palace.

Garen bit his lip as he felt three dark presences descend upon Naboo. "Masters, the Sith are here."

They all stretched out with the Force to pinpoint the location of the Sith.

"They are heading to the palace." Xanatos replied as soon as he had pinpointed them.

Qui-Gon nodded his head and headed to the cockpit. "Let's go."

Obi-Wan numbly followed behind them, stretching out with the Force to probe the third presence again. _There is something familiar about him, but it can't be._

Queen Amidala was looking over datapads when her com system buzzed. She activated it to see Panaka's face. "Yes, Captain?"

"There are Sith in the palace advancing to your location. I'm leading a group of guards to intercept them as soon as possible."

Amidala leaned back into her seat in deep thought, "Let them come, Captain. They're here for the Jedi and nothing more."

Panaka's eyebrows narrowed, "I still don't like it. You should have one of your handmaidens be a decoy."

"There isn't time for that. Let them pass, but stay alert for trouble on the part of the Sith."

"As you wish, Milady." Panaka said as he closed the channel.

Queen Amidala motioned to one of her handmaidens to come out of the shadows of a corner. "Sabe, I want you to go wait outside the door and be on the lookout for the Sith. When they come, let them in."

Sabe nodded her head and did as she was told.

The Sith encountered resistance in a few hallways for a few minutes before everything became quiet.

"Why aren't they sending more guards for us?" Anakin questioned.

Maul snorted at Anakin's question, "Because they know not to cross us; they are cowards and pathetic lifeforms." Maul spat out.

"I don't know; they seemed brave enough to face us before." Anakin continued.

A scowl crossed Maul's face, "No, they're fools, weaklings, to try to fight us. Brave? HA, only a fool will try to fight us."

Anakin shook his head, "I don't understand?"

Sidious turned his head a bit to look at his apprentice and Anakin before turning his head back to look in front of him. "Anakin you are to be observing and are not to be heard. We will discuss your questions after this mission is complete. Maul, you are supposed to be focusing on our goal." Sidious reprimanded them.

Maul did not reply as he inwardly let his anger brew inside of him.

After the ship had lifted off and was heading to Theed, Xanatos went into the communications room and opened a link to Queen Amidala.

Queen Amidala's face appeared on the screen and Xanatos gave a respectful bow. "Milady, the Sith are on Naboo and are heading to your palace."

She nodded, "I know. I am sure you have a plan, especially since they are after you and the others."

"Yes, of course. We will land our ship in your private landing bay. Tell the Sith when they arrive that we will be there." Xanatos told her.

"That is acceptable." She answered and turned the communication link off.

_Well, that was a short conversation._ He said to himself as he headed back to the cockpit.

Obi-Wan, Garen and Bruck were back in Obi-Wan's cabin as they tried to formulate a small strategy. Obi-Wan created a Force barrier to prevent their Master's from finding out what they were doing as soon as the door shut behind them.

"I recognized the third Force signature with the two Sith." Garen began. "It's Anakin."

Obi-Wan looked startled at this news, "Are you sure? If it is him, he'll be sure to recognize you, Garen."

"I know," Garen said as he plopped onto the cot. "That is why I am not going to help you and your Masters keep the Sith at bay. I am going to have to do my part sooner then expected."

Bruck shook his head, "I don't see how that will help. How will you explain to Anakin the reason why you are a Dark Jedi now?"

Garen smirked, "Easy; however, whatever happens we will succeed.

Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement.

"Garen, there is just one thing that worries me. I am afraid of losing my Master if we follow this plan, if not physically, then mentally and emotionally." Bruck stated in a worried tone.

Garen sighed as he stood up and placed a hand on Bruck's shoulder. "It is a risk we are going to have to take."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "This will be hard. That is why I put my faith in the Force that it will protect our Masters."

The trio formed a circle, held their lightsabers in the middle of the circle and closed their eyes as Garen began. "We are one, we are an unit. We journey together on one mission. Today the journey begins, I, Garen, am the first to take the step. Let the Light keep us, the Dark hide us. Protect my two companions as they journey with me and help them to be able to proceed in this mission." Garen's voice was soon joined by Obi-Wan's and Bruck's. "Keep the evil from our souls and keep our light hidden but burning within us. On this mission, we travel far from our sanctuary, friends and Masters. We travel to a place of darkness to save the one who is chosen."

The jewels in their lightsabers made a humming sound for a few seconds then ceased as a white light enveloped them and soon after a dark veil fell upon them.

Garen opened his eyes and put his lightsaber back onto his belt. "It is done. Let us go," he said as he walked toward the door. They followed him to the ramp where they felt a gentle thump as the ship landed in the hangar bay.

Sabe watched warily from the doorway as she looked down both ends of the hallway. Then she saw them, in their black cloaks striding purposefully to her location. Taking a deep breath she walked forward a few feet and bowed. "Queen Amidala is expecting you." She spoke calmly as she opened the door for them. Chills crept up her spine as they swept past her. As she came back inside the room and closed the door she noticed for the first time the Sith's third companion. The young boy wore a robe similar to the Sith; however, his hood was down revealing sandy colored hair. She shook her head a little, saddened that a boy so young had already lost his innocence by training to become a Sith, as she went to join the other handmaidens.

Queen Amidala sat serenely in her chair as the Sith entered the room. "You made quite the ruckus coming into the palace," she said in a light mocking tone.

Maul's lip curled into a snarl and was about to make a remark when Sidious intervened. "Where are the Jedi?" he demanded sternly.

Amidala sat, unmoved by what was said, "They are in my private hangar bay. You'd better hurry if you wish to catch them before they leave."

Sidious hissed and pointed a finger at her, "If I weren't busy dealing with the Jedi right now, I would punish you for your insolence."

"I think not," Amidala replied coolly. "Now, are you going to stay here jabbering like a Jawa and let the bothersome Jedi get away, or are you going to catch them and take them out?"

Sidious frowned at Queen Amidala and gave her a hard, cold stare before turning to his apprentice. "Let's go." He stopped in his tracks when he saw Anakin following him. "Anakin," he said as he turned to look at him. "Stay with the Queen until we return; understood?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes, Master."

"Good." Sidious remarked gruffly as he left the room with Maul following close behind him.

Anakin gave a little sigh as he turned back around to where the Queen was sitting. "So, what's there to do?"

Queen Amidala looked up from the datapad she was reading and for the first time actually noticed him. "Well, there are the gardens; you could take a walk."

Anakin crossed his arms. "Boring."

"You could find some kids your age to play with." Amidala said even though she doubted they would play with him.

"Master Sidious said specifically to stay here with you."

Amidala placed the datapad on her desk and gave a small warm smile. "All right then, why don't we just talk?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders as he found a chair and flopped into it. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything you want to." Amidala replied with a friendly smile.

"Okay then," Anakin said as he thought about what they could have a discussion about. "Well, what's it like being a Queen?"

Amidala stood up from her desk, walked over to a chair and sat down across from Anakin. "Being a Queen is a hard job; I have to help my people solve problems, give them aid, and keep things peaceful. I have only been a Queen for a short time now, and in that short time I've had to make some very difficult decisions."

Anakin shook his head, "It looks so easy; plus you live in a palace with fancy bedrooms, dining areas and more. You have handmaidens and guards at your command and people to serve you."

"Anakin, being a Queen does not mean I can sit back in luxury during my whole reign. I have a responsibility to my people and to be there for them."

"It sounds to me like you're wasting your chance of enjoying the pleasures of being a Queen by only focusing on your people." Anakin remarked.

"I suppose it depends on a person's point of view and their beliefs." Amidala responded. "So what about you? What's it like training to be a Sith?" She asked carefully. Something about Anakin made her curious about him.

Anakin bit his lip and frowned, "I haven't started my training yet exactly, but I am ready to begin. Once I am fully trained I will hunt down the Jedi who killed my mother!"

Amidala shifted a bit in her seat as she heard the bitterness in his tone. "I'm sorry for you loss, Anakin," she told him sincerely. "However, are you certain that a Jedi killed your mother? From what I had read about the Jedi, they were the guardians of peace and justice in the universe, before they were defeated by the Sith."

Anakin's face contorted into a scowl, "Well, they aren't now. They killed my mother in cold blood!"

"Anakin the Sith are not to be trusted. They twist the truth and deceive the innocent for their own purposes. I have seen what they can – and could – very well do."

Anakin stood up abruptly and walked to a nearby window. "I don't believe that; they saved me from the Jedi, freed me from slavery, fed me and gave me a place to sleep. They are even going to train me so that I can avenge my mother."

Amidala didn't respond and let her mind wander during the tense silence.


	7. 32 BBY Betrayal And Pain

**Chapter 7 **

Garen had descended the ramp and disappeared out of sight by the time Qui-Gon and Xanatos reached Obi-Wan and Bruck.

"Okay, this is the plan," Xanatos began. "We'll split into Master-padawan teams and each take on a Sith. Garen will go check out the third presence that was among the Sith."

"Where is Garen, by the way?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan.

"I don't know; he said he had to take care of something and left before you got here," Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "We'll have to worry about him later, the Sith will be here soon."

They descended the ramp and stood on either side. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood beside the right side of the ramp while Xanatos and Bruck stood beside the left side of the ramp.

They had not been standing there long when the two Sith appeared at the entrance of the hangar bay.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a pleasure that we meet again," Sidious drawled sarcastically.

Qui-Gon didn't answer as they came closer.

Maul gave a small grunt in his throat, "You Jedi are going to pay."

Bruck eyed Maul. "Sorry, I don't have any currency."

Maul sneered, threw off his robe, ignited his double-bladed lightsaber and charged at Xanatos and Bruck in a fiery rage.

Sidious kept his eyes focused on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as he ignited his lightsaber. "Which shall I kill first today?" He purred.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "How about none?" He offered coldly as he ignited his lightsaber and charged Sidious.

"Obi-Wan wait!" Qui-Gon shouted as Obi-Wan ran forward.

Sidious smirked and leapt into the air, then, twirling around, he sliced at Obi-Wan's back.

Obi-Wan pivoted about on his heel and blocked the blow with ease. The lightsabers sparked and crackled with electricity as they pressed against each other. Using the Force Obi-Wan applied more pressure to his opponent's blade and then leapt into the air.

Sidious recovered from the sudden loss of pressure and whipped around as Obi-Wan landed behind him. Sidious blocked Obi-Wan's blow aimed for his side and soon found himself on the defensive as Obi-Wan launched a flurry of moves.

Xanatos and Bruck ignited their lightsabers and blocked Maul's oncoming blows.

/You didn't need to provoke him, Padawan./

/Sorry, Master, I just couldn't resist doing that./

/You must learn to control yourself./

/Yes, Master./

The sound of lightsabers clashing echoed in the hangar as the combatants fought, inches from death from every strike from the deadly blades.

Maul let himself be driven through the hangar and with ease led the Jedi unknowingly to a place he wanted to fight.

Soon they were in a huge power station with a multitude of catwalks. Maul gave a savage grin and bounded up to another catwalk. The Jedi followed; the older one landed in the front while the younger landed behind him. Maul blocked both blows and did a cartwheel off the catwalk. Bruck jumped after him but was kicked hard in the chin and fell down to another catwalk.

Xanatos instead leapt into the air and did a forward roll, avoiding Maul's lightsaber that was Force thrown at him, while Maul gripped the edge of the catwalk and back-flipped back up.

Bruck did a cartwheel and a forward roll just at he landed on the catwalk below. He stood up and looked up to see his Master fighting Maul alone. _This is not good._

/Hey, Bruck./

/Hey, Garen what's going on? You do realize that I am a little busy right now/

/Yeah, don't worry I'll be quick. I took care of Anakin's memory of me and just distorted what I looked like, however I won't be able to do that with Maul. So I need you and your Master to get rid of him./

Bruck leapt back up to the catwalk his Master was on and began a dead run to his Master and Maul.

/I don't think that'll be a problem, Garen, but I've sort of been left behind./

Garen felt Bruck's unease through their new bond. /Bruck---/ Garen stopped as he felt fear radiating from Bruck. For a moment he saw through Bruck's eyes what was happening: Bruck was trapped between two laser beams and just ahead Xanatos and Maul were fighting near a melting pit.

_By the Force, don't let Bruck's Master be killed as mine was…for Bruck's sake. _Garen sent waves of assurance and calm to Bruck before he broke the connection.

Sidious and Obi-Wan broke away, stepped backed a bit and began to circle each other. At that moment Qui-Gon took action and attacked Sidious at the side.

Sidious turned his face to look at Qui-Gon and at the same time blocked the blow.

Obi-Wan watched as his Master fought the Sith and knelt down for a quick meditation trance. He found his center and drew the Force to him.

A dark figure stood in the shadows of the hangar, his hood over his face. His face was cold and grim as he watched the combatants. _It's almost time; soon this mission will begin. Anakin will not be succumbed by the darkness; that I will not allow._ He promised himself firmly.

_Anakin will not be able to recognize me now, since I distorted my image in his mind. It had been so easy; Anakin's shields were weak and his mind in such turmoil that he had not even noticed the intrusion in his mind._

/Obi-Wan./

Obi-Wan came out of his trance as soon as he had heard Garen's voice in his mind. /Yes, Garen/

/I took care of Anakin's memory of what I look like. I'm going to contact Bruck soon, then after that I will begin my plan here./

/That sounds good./

/Will you be ready/

/Yes, I will./

/Good, then I'll be there soon./

Obi-Wan stood back up with his lightsaber ignited and waited for an opening where he could trade places with his Master.

Qui-Gon leapt backwards and watched as Obi-Wan attacked Sidious. A thin sheet of sweat sparkled on his forehead. _Sidious is in pretty good condition, considering that he's older then me. I think._ He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his hand. _Somehow that doesn't sound right,_ he said to himself as he disengaged his lightsaber and began a quick meditation trance that his padawan had done not too long before that.

"Clever, young Jedi." Sidious remarked as he Force pushed Obi-Wan to where his Master knelt in a trance. "Now why don't you both fight me!"

Obi-Wan quickly stood back up and approached Sidious again. "Perhaps we will…" he paused for a few seconds, "after we have worn you down." He finished with a small smirk.

Sidious hissed and swung his lightsaber at Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan blocked the blow and the duel continued.

Anakin stared out of the window and looked at the sky. "Do you know what's it like to wake up one day to find your whole life turned upside down? The pain of loss of the one who took care of you?" A small tear managed to escape his eye and run down his cheek.

Amidala stood up and walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I may not know the answer to your first question, Anakin, but I do know how it feels to lose someone."

Anakin turned around to look at her, "Then you understand why I want to train as a Sith?"

She gave a gentle sigh, "I may not be able to change your mind Ani, but I can tell you what I think about your decision and the consequences they may have."

He shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and walked away from the window. "You could, but that doesn't change anything."

Amidala went back to where she was sitting before and sat down. "Do you have any friends?" she asked, changing the subject.

Anakin sat back into the chair he was originally sitting in, inwardly glad of the change of subject. "Kitster, Wald, Seek, Amee, Dorn and Pala." He smiled a bit as he thought of the adventures he had had with them. "Kitster is one of the best and closest friends I have ever had."

Amidala smiled gently, "It is good that you have friends. I'm sure they miss you."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and his cheery mood darkened again. "They'll probably think I'm dead or was sold. It happens all the time."

"You could contact them and let them know that you're okay and weren't sold." Amidala responded.

He shook his head bitterly, "They're slaves, like I was. Their Masters will not permit them to receive any communications off the planet."

"Well, how about I be your friend?" Amidala asked in hopes of helping him feel better.

Anakin gave a small smile but just as soon as it appeared it disappeared in suspicion. "Why?"

"You look like you need one and it is nice to make new friends." She told Anakin.

He smiled again, "I would like to be your friend, too."

"Would you like a snack." She asked.

"Sure…" he stopped, as it seemed funny for him to say "Queen Amidala" or "Your Highness'" to someone who is now your friend.

Amidala noticed his look. "You can call me Padme, if you'd like."

"Sure Padme, a snack sounds nice." He replied. Warmth filled him as he watched Padme go to one of her handmaidens outside to tell her to bring in a snack for them. His dreary day was clearing up, and for the first time since his mother's death, he felt happy again.

Garen cloaked his presence as he crept to where the combatants fought. He stayed as much as possible within the shadows and crept under the Jedi's ship.

Qui-Gon had joined the duel with Obi-Wan while he had contacted Bruck. Now was the time to join in. Throwing off his cloak he ignited his lightsaber at the exact time as the three lightsabers clashed together, muffling the sound. Garen began to draw on the Dark Side and let it fill him. The darkness felt suffocating and cold, yet he let himself embrace it. His lightsaber color began to swirl and became a bloody red. Garen grinned, revealed his presence and rushed to where the duel was.

Obi-Wan felt Garen's presence coming toward them and, at that moment, Force pushed Sidious a few feet away.

Garen, in turn, Force pushed Qui-Gon in the opposite way.

Obi-Wan began to draw the Dark Side toward him. He shivered as the icy tendrils went through his body and filled him with power that he feared. His confidence began to wane at the thought of betraying his Master and the Jedi by joining the Sith just to rescue the Chosen One. Taking a deep breath, he engulfed himself with the Dark Side of the Force. His lightsaber color began to shimmer and become a pure red. Garen and Obi-Wan walked up to Sidious who had gotten back up and bowed to him then pivoting on their heels they approached a startled Qui-Gon.

Sidious had been so startled by the new Dark Side presence that he wasn't prepared for the Force push. Growling, he picked himself off the floor and was shocked again as the Jedi apprentice began to draw on the Dark Side. _What is this? Could those two be the ones we were sent to retrieve?_ His thoughts were confirmed when the two apprentices came toward him and bowed to him.

Qui-Gon had felt Garen's presence approach them, as well as the Dark Side within the young man. _I hadn't sensed anything amiss in him. _

Then almost instantly, things became a blur as he and Sidious were Force pushed away from each other. That was when he felt it; still lying on the hangar floor he felt his own padawan draw on the Dark Side. Betrayal pierced through his heart as he watched Obi-Wan and Garen bow to Sidious then approach him with their lightsabers pointed at him. He reached out to his training bond with his padawan, but was blocked by a hard wall. His padawan's shields were up and his eyes no longer contained a sparkle. His heart felt like it was torn in two as Obi-Wan severely broke their training bond.

Obi-Wan's face remained impassive as he broke the bond with his Master and sliced off his padawan braid. He banished the guilt to the deepest corner of his mind as he did the deed.

"Why, padawan?" Qui-Gon asked in an anguished voice as Obi-Wan threw his severed padawan braid on the floor in front of Qui-Gon.

"I am your padawan no longer. You may address me as Darth Redav," Obi-Wan replied coldly.

Sidious chuckled from behind them. "It seems the Jedi can't keep their padawans from the Dark Side, can they?" he mocked.

Qui-Gon's emotions were in a state of turmoil at this sudden betrayal from his own padawan. "Padawan," he tried again in vain.

Obi-Wan snarled, "I am **not/b** your padawan anymore. I am Darth Redav and you will address me as such!"

Qui-Gon's heart wrenched with anguish and disbelief. _No Padawan, don't do this! Why? Why are you doing this? _

Garen turned to Darth Sidious. "We will finish up here and meet you at your ship as soon as we're done."

Sidious studied them for a few seconds, then nodded his head in agreement. "Good," he stated and walked out of the hangar to go pick up Anakin.

Garen turned back to Qui-Gon who was still on the floor. "Don't try to follow us Qui-Gon. You will be better off by going back to where you belong."

Obi-Wan walked away and went into the ship. He picked up a few items to take with him, then went to the cockpit and rigged the ship to self-destruct.

"To make sure you don't try to go too early, your ship is rigged to explode," Garen explained. With a twisted smile Garen picked up Qui-Gon's lightsaber, which had automatically disengaged, with the Force and whacked Qui-Gon in the back of his head, full force. Qui-Gon slumped the rest of the way to the floor unconscious.

Garen looked at his still activated lightsaber and let it sizzle next to Qui-Gon's side while, at the same time, he used the Dark Side to keep Qui-Gon unconscious.

Obi-Wan came out of the ship and was startled to see what Garen was doing. "Garen!"

Garen turned to look at Obi-Wan. "We have to make it seem real."

"Yes, but not to a great extent," Obi-Wan admonished. Pain tore through his heart as he watched. _I'm sorry for betraying you, Master. If I ever return, please forgive me. _Guilt raked his mind and heart. i_My path has been set, I must follow it. Don't let my betrayal keep you from taking another padawan. You didn't fail me. _As he watched he ached to ease Qui-Gon's pain in hope to ease his own pain and guilt.

"Look, I don't want to see anyone hurt but we don't have much of a choice. Now did you find out when Master Dooku will get here?" Garen asked as he continued what he was doing.

Obi-Wan grimaced at the sight of the wound Garen was creating. "He should be here in fifteen minutes and the ship will explode in twenty-five minutes."

Garen disengaged his lightsaber and hooked it onto his belt. "Well then, we'd better get a move on," he said as he threw his already severed padawan braid to the floor.

"Just a minute, we have to wait for Bruck," Obi-Wan reminded his friend.

Garen groaned at the delay and reached out across his and Bruck's bond. /Bruck, we're done here; where are you/ All that he got in return was an immense amount of anger and anguish. Garen shook his head and looked at Obi-Wan. "We'll go on ahead of him. He knows where the Sith's ship is."

"Whatever you say," Obi-Wan replied as they headed out of the hanger.

Bruck stood in the middle of the two laser beams and watched his Master fight Maul, spinning, leaping, blocking, and slashing in a deadly dance. _Come on, these laser beams have to deactivate some time,_ he thought impatiently.

Xanatos felt Bruck's frustration through their bond and sent calming tendrils of the Force through their bond. He sidestepped the incoming blade and leapt into the air, missing Maul's blade by a centimeter. Back and forth they fought, defending and attacking.

Bruck stood hopelessly where he was, his heart pounding rapidly as he watched. He had confidence in his Master but unease still filled him, making him even more frustrated.

Maul hissed through his teeth and attacked faster and harder then before, causing Xanatos to go on the defensive, blocking blow after blow. Maul backed up and jumped on top of the overhang. Xanatos jumped up onto the overhang and the duel continued. Parrying and slashing Xanatos went from defense to attack. Maul suddenly spun around and knocked Xanatos' lightsaber out of his hands. The Sith gave a twisted, evil smile as he heard the lightsaber clang off the edge of the melting pit and fall to the depths below.

Bruck gasped as he saw his Master lose his lightsaber. Desperately he tried to grab it with the Force, but to no avail.

Maul took advantage and lashed out at Xanatos to the side. Xanatos dodged but fell off the overhang. He grabbed the edge of the melting pit with his hands and catapulted back up only to have Maul's lightsaber slice at his right leg. Maul jumped off the overhang and landed near Xanatos. He went over to Xanatos, grabbed his hair and bent the Jedi's head back so he could look into Xanatos eyes. "Goodbye Jedi." He hissed and spat in his face. He used the Force to bring his deactivated lightsaber back to his hand and gave an evil smirk. He kicked the dark-haired man hard in the side, breaking a few ribs and watched as his adversary fell into the pit.

"NOOOO!" Bruck screamed in outrage.

Maul cackled softly and looked at the anguished stricken padawan. "One down, one more to go. Prepare to die, Jedi, and follow your Master."

Bruck clenched and unclenched his left hand in attempt to calm himself. He blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. As soon as the laser beams deactivated he had ignited his lightsaber and charged at Maul in an almost uncontrollable fury.

Maul jumped over Bruck and spun around to meet his blade. Bruck Force pushed Maul and managed to slice Maul's lightsaber in half. Maul threw the damaged part away and used the still working half.

"Now we're even." Bruck gruffly stated as he blocked Maul's oncoming blows.

Bruck let his anger take control of him as he fought. He didn't even notice when his lightsaber color began to swirl and become a dark red. Maul however noticed and paused for just a second, clearly startled. Bruck took the advantage and swiped his foot under Maul's leg causing Maul to trip.

Maul kept on fighting from the floor as he searched for an opening where he could stand up. Seeing none, Maul Force pushed Bruck and rolled away. He stood up, seething with rage, thinking that it had been some kind of trick Bruck somehow pulled to distract him.

Again their blades clashed together and the deadly dance began once again. Maul swung at Bruck's side and was easily blocked as Bruck brought his lightsaber down. Maul began to tire as he continued his attack, but persisted to draw on the Dark Side for support.

Bruck saw Maul's fatigue and stayed on the defensive, knowing that it would make Maul tire quicker. He blocked Maul's attacks as he waited for an opening; then he saw it. Swinging at Maul's right leg he jumped up and kicked Maul in the face. Dazed, Maul stumbled backwards up to the edge of the pit. Bruck ran at Maul and, before the Sith could recover, impaled Maul with his lightsaber.

Maul gave Bruck a look of disbelief before tumbling into the melting pit. It was then that Bruck noticed the color change of his lightsaber. He took his lightsaber and cut off his padawan braid. Placing his lightsaber back on his belt he took his severed padawan braid and laid it next to the pit.

Tears managed to escape his eyes but he angrily brushed them away with his hand. "Why did it have to be you? It should have been me." _There is no death, there is the Force_. "I will do my best to complete the mission I am going on with Garen and Obi-Wan. I will remember you and your teachings always, Master." With that said he left the pit and proceeded back to the hangar. A dark cloud of anguish, mixed with anger, bitterness, and pain hovered over him as he left.


	8. 32 BBY Was It To Soon?

**Chapter 8 **

Xanatos hung from a protruding object with his hands. He looked down to see only a void. Looking back up he estimated he had fallen about three hundred feet. It was far enough that he could barely see the opening of the pit.

/Padawan./ he called through their training bond. Receiving no response, he reached through and only felt a void. Their bond had been torn to pieces. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he called to his apprentice. "Padawan."

That was when he saw a body tumbling toward him. Fear gripped his heart thinking it might be his padawan. Instead he saw Maul's face before he disappeared into the dark yawning pit. Relief flooded through him as he saw his padawan had been the victor of the fight. "Padawan, help me." He called out again, receiving no response. He thought he heard his padawan's voice but instead of joy that his Master was alive he was filled with anguish. _He thinks I'm dead. Why? I don't understand. _

He drew on the Force once again and sent Bruck a Force nudge, but he was rebounded by what seemed to be a Force shield, yet it lacked in certain qualities typical to a shield formed by the Force. _What is going on?_ /Qui-Gon, I need help/ He called out, almost desperately as his arms began to tremble under the strain.

/Garen, Obi-Wan; where are you/

/Bruck, we are heading to the Sith's ship right now./ Obi-Wan replied.

/Okay, I'll be there soon./ Bruck responded and ran out of the hangar to catch up to them. His sorrow was forgotten for the moment as he began to focus his attention on the mission.

Darth Sidious snarled as he walked through the halls of the palace. He had felt his apprentice's death only moments ago. _I'll just have to train another apprentice. Humph, Maul was a disappointment anyway._ He came to the room where he had left Anakin and opened the door.

Amidala looked up at Sidious from a small table and smirked. "Don't the Sith know how to knock?"

Sidious only glared at her and looked at Anakin who was just finishing a tart. "Come Anakin! We're finished here."

Anakin nodded his head and took one last sip from his fruit cocktail before standing up. "Thank you for your company, Queen Amidala," he said to her in a formal tone.

Amidala gave him a smile and watched him leave with Darth Sidious. "You're welcome, Ani."

"Sabe," she called as soon as they left.

Sabe came out of the next room and nodded. "You called for me, M'lady?"

Amidala stood up from her chair and went over to her desk where she sat back down. "I want you to get me some information on these people," she said as she finished typing in their names on a datapad and handed it to Sabe.

"As you wish, M'lady," the handmaiden answered as she took the datapad and left the room.

Amidala relaxed in her chair for a few seconds before she sent out a comm call to Captain Panaka.

Bruck met Obi-Wan and Garen at the Sith's ship and approached them. "You know, what is the point of the Queen having a private hangar that is only three-fourths of a mile away from her not-so-private hangar?"

Garen shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me," he replied with a small smile. His face became impassive as Bruck stopped in front of him. "What happened?"

A shadow crossed Bruck's face and he turned away from them. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "That's fine."

Bruck went to stand by Obi-Wan as Darth Sidious, along with Anakin, entered the hanger. They stood straight and tall and bowed their heads to Darth Sidious when he stopped in front of them.

Obi-Wan fought to keep a neutral expression when he saw Anakin and looked briefly into his blue eyes. _Force, it's his son._ _  
_  
Garen took a small step forward and gave another bow. "I am Darth Seront; we are honored that your Council has agreed to let us come." He motioned with his hand to Obi-Wan. "You have already met Darth Redav." Obi-Wan gave a bow in acknowledgement as Garen introduced him. "And this is Darth Khunth." Garen finished as he motioned to Bruck, who bowed in turn.

Sidious grunted with approval and let the ramp of the ship down. "Anakin, show our guests to their cabin and then meet me in the cockpit," he commanded the child as he went up the ramp.

Anakin gave the trio a bow of respect before he led them into the ship and their cabin.

As Master Dooku piloted the ship through the atmosphere of Naboo, he took a few minutes to observe how beautiful the planet was; with its luscious greenery and the Living Force that throbbed strongly from the planet. Still, the sense of urgency was there.

He felt for his former padawan's presence and navigated his ship to a hangar. Landing the ship outside the hangar he rushed down the ramp and into the hangar with his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. He reached Qui-Gon and placed his hand on Qui-Gon's forehead and let the healing power of the Force flow into him.

Qui-Gon began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes came into focus and looking into his former Master's face. A small smile appeared on Qui-Gon's face. "Master Dooku."

Dooku gave a gentle smile. "You always seem to have a knack for winding up in the most interesting situations."

Qui-Gon snorted. "I wouldn't call it interesting," he said as he sat up.

Dooku helped Qui-Gon get into a sitting position and sat down next to him. "Where is everyone else?"

Qui-Gon winced and placed his hand on his side. "Xanatos and Bruck went to fight the Sith apprentice. I don't know where Garen and Obi-Wan went," he replied, the mention of Obi-Wan's name renewing his anguish of his padawan's sudden betrayal.

Dooku's eyes narrowed as he felt a strong wave of emotions from Qui-Gon before his former padawan slammed his mental shields firmly in place. "My ship is just outside the hangar, you can go and wait there while I round up the others." Dooku stood up and helped Qui-Gon to his feet.

"I'll be fine. I need to find Xanatos," Qui-Gon responded and headed in a different direction.

"You need to tend the wound on your side first." Dooku protested. _Of course he won't listen to me and convince me otherwise.  
_  
He went to follow Qui-Gon when he stepped on something soft. He stepped back and looked down toward the floor. There he saw a severed padawan braid. He bent down, picked it up and examined it. _The hair color is the same as Obi-Wan's._

Prodded by the Force he looked around the floor where he stood and found another severed padawan braid. _Qui-Gon is not telling me something and I'm going to find out what it is._ He picked the second braid up and tucked both braids into his belt. _Oh yes, we are going to have a lot to talk about,_ he remarked to himself as he followed Qui-Gon. He had just reached the power room when he heard an implosion behind him. Turning his head he saw the remains of the other Jedi ship fly through the hangar. _Another ship down the drain,_ he thought to himself as he ran to catch up to Qui-Gon and away from the flying pieces of debris. _Ships are hard to come by these days._

The Sith's ship blasted out of the hanger with a thundering roar and left the planet of Naboo. It entered hyperspace and the three former padawans' mission began.

Xanatos' right hand slipped for the fifth time as he hung over the void. His hands had become sticky with sweat and slick every time he managed to wipe one of his hands on his tunic. He was growing weary and his cries continued to go unheard.

Lancing pain shot up his leg and Xanatos looked down to see blood seep through his pant leg. His leg had smashed into something when he had fallen into the pit and had opened the wound that the lightsaber had cauterized.

Dizziness enveloped his vision as he lost more blood, black spots danced before his eyes. Unable to focus on the Force to replenish his strength and enhance his voice, all he could do was yell for help as best as he could.

As the minutes ticked aguishly by, Xanatos' leg grew numb and his fingers felt like they were going to fall off from gripping the metal object. He had begun to lose hope of rescue when he heard Qui-Gon yell out his name.

"Xanatos!" Qui-Gon yelled as he reached the pit. He could feel his former padawan's presence below him, his life force dimming with every second that past. He laid down on the floor and looked down into the pit and enhanced his senses. Then he heard it, a cry for help. Standing back up, he began to work on how he was going to get down there.

"Qui-Gon, don't you even think of going down there," Dooku admonished as he passed the last laser beam. "You are in no condition to do it."

Qui-Gon turned around to look at Dooku. "Then what are we supposed to do? I can't get a grasp on his Force signature enough to Force lift him up and there seems to be no way to get down there except by using some climbing rope."

"Plus the fact we don't have any rope," Dooku reminded him. "Calm yourself. Remember your own lessons."

Qui-Gon glared at his former Master in irritation. "I know that!"

Before Dooku could respond, Panaka and his men had disengaged the laser beams and began to get to work. Panaka walked up to Qui-Gon and Dooku and gave then a small nod. "We would have been here sooner, however Queen Amidala wanted to make sure that the Sith were far enough away before sending us out."

Feeling confused, Qui-Gon looked at Dooku who seemed to have already figured it out. "How did you know that Xanatos may still be alive and that the duel was in here?"

"We have security cameras near the melting pit, and one of them is able to zoom in all the way down the pit. They're usually used for safety precautions for those who maintain the systems near the pit, and helps to make sure nothing is wrong. Queen Amidala had us track the movement of the Sith in the hangar bay and where they were going next by using the security cameras." Panaka explained.

Xanatos gave small sigh of relief when an emergency lift descended next to where he was. The emergency crew hoisted Xanatos onto the lift where Xanatos fainted from exhaustion and pain. The lift ascended and the medical team got to work.

While Qui-Gon was pressing to find out Xanatos condition Dooku felt another small nudge from the Force and found another severed padawan braid on the floor. _What in the galaxy happened here?_ He wondered to himself as he tucked the third braid into his belt.

"Well?" Qui-Gon asked as his patience wore thin.

One of the medics turned to him, his face grim. "His right leg is in bad shape; there are third degree burns, torn ligaments, fractured bones, and perhaps more damage. He has three cracked ribs on the right side of his chest, and a few bruises that he may have gotten when he fell down the pit."

Qui-Gon bit his tongue at the diagnosis as Dooku came up to him. "We should bring him back to the Temple as soon as possible. He can get the care he needs there."

"We'll take my ship; it's closer," Qui-Gon replied as he watched them load Xanatos onto a hovering medical cot.

"That could be difficult considering that your ship exploded," Dooku replied.

"What?" Qui-Gon exclaimed in surprise. "Don't answer that, we'll just have to take your ship."

Dooku went over to the medics and instructed them to take Xanatos to his ship that was just outside the hanger.

Queen Amidala watched from the balcony as the Jedi's ship lifted away from her private hangar. "May the Force be with you," she said as they disappeared out of sight. She left the balcony and opened a comm channel to Panaka.

"Yes, Queen Amidala?" Panaka greeted.

"The security tapes that reveal the Jedi and Sith's duels are to be destroyed and the remains of the ship in my private hangar bay are to be used if they can; any remaining pieces should be destroyed."

"As you wish, my Queen," Panaka replied and closed the channel.

Qui-Gon sat next to the medical bed and watched Xanatos sleep. Xanatos was hooked up to monitors and other equipment that Dooku had available on his ship. "Out of all my apprentices I have ever had, you always wind up in the worst scrape." A small smile appeared as he remembered a time when Xanatos was thirteen and had caught a bacterial infection that he had hidden from his Master for a week while on a diplomatic mission.

Master Dooku silently entered the room and took a seat beside Qui-Gon. "Do you mind telling me what actually happened?"

Qui-Gon turned to look at Dooku then back at Xanatos. "Yes and no. I will have to give the Council a report anyway." He gave a sigh before continuing. "Obi-Wan and Garen have left the Jedi to join the Sith. I think Bruck went with them too."

Dooku sat in silence as he took in what Qui-Gon had told him. "That doesn't sound like them."

Qui-Gon snorted. "Really? I didn't notice." He said sarcastically.

Dooku frowned. "Perhaps it would help if you told me everything that happened."

"I don't want to talk about it; just leave me alone." Qui-Gon replied coldly. Standing up abruptly, he left the room.

Dooku watched Qui-Gon leave then looked at Xanatos' serene face. "So many things have been going wrong for the Jedi this whole month. Maybe it's just too soon," he said to himself quietly and left the room to contact Yoda.

**To Be Continued in Book 2: The Rising Tempest **


End file.
